What Would You Do For Family
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: His name was John Harrison, or so she thought. Dr. Kathrin Pike, daughter of a Star Fleet Captain, a brilliant virologist and toxicologist working for Star Fleet's secret branch (31) was a very special woman and when he came to meet her there was an instant spark. She would learn who and what he was and have to make the choice to leave all she knew and join him for love, or not.
1. His Name was Khan

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 1 – Prologue – His name was Khan

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed. But, I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So, I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

His name was Khan.

And she loved him.


	2. His Name was John Harrison

What would you do for Family

Chapter 2 – His name was John Harrison

Feb 2259

"Doctor Pike, can you join me please." A male voice said over her communicator.

Dr. Kathrin Pike narrowed her eyes as she stood before her hood where she was currently splicing genes. She took a breath and set down her experiment. She knew that voice. He would not wait until it was convenient to her. He would just come into her lab and ask her and it was not safe for the public.

She sighed and walked, pulling off her mask as she entered the clean room. She pulled off her gloves and disposed of the entire biohazard outfit into the proper bin before stepping out. She showered and then put clean clothing on.

Dr. Kathrin Pike was a young beautiful woman, short in stature, but she made up for it in brilliance and attitude. Her hair was fiery red and long, hanging down her hip, often, as it was today, in a thick braid to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were a clever blue-gray, like the mists that often surrounded San Francisco.

Her father had told her she looked very much like her mother, an Irish woman who died in a remote outpost while his ship was doing scientific research on a planet near where Vulcan had once been. His wife had gone into premature labor on the surface with her away team. Unable to beam her back aboard due to a violent electro storm outside the cave where they were, she hemorrhaged due to the child she carried being breech. She and the infant died leaving Captain Christopher Pike a widow and his toddler daughter, Kathrin, motherless.

To protect her Pike made sure she went to the best schools and stayed on Earth where she was never far from medical attention. She was young, barely twenty-five now, and she had become Starfleet's leading virologist and toxicologist. She was brilliant and had gone to work for Section 31 under Admiral Alexander Marcus, at the recommendation of her father.

She walked into the hallway and looked about. She sighed and then walked forward to a small meeting room. Admiral Marcus was seated, watching as she walked in. Another man was there, a tall, handsome, dark haired man wearing dark clothing. His azure eyes regarded her as she came forward.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes." Marcus said looking up at her. "This is Commander John Harrison."

Her eyes flicked to him as he stood, ramrod straight near Marcus. "Commander."

"Doctor." There was a slight incline of the man's head.

"He has been doing work for Section 31 as well. I was rather hoping you two might work together."

"I work better alone." She said.

"As do I." Harrison said looking to Marcus. "However, your credentials are most extraordinary, doctor."

She nodded. "Thank you." She looked at Marcus. "If you would allow me to go back to my work, I have an experiment that needs…"

"No, doctor." The admiral said firmly. "The Commander will take you to your new lab. I will have him run you to your home first to gather some clothing. You will be there for at least a week of not more."

Kathrin opened her mouth and then shut it again. She sighed. "Does my father know?"

"He is out on a mission. I will inform him when he returns with his report."

She nodded and then looked down. "Allow me to at least lock up my lab." There are agents there people should not get their hands on."

"Very well, you have ten minutes. Commander. She is your responsibility now. See she well looked after will you."

Harrison's eyes narrowed. "Of course Admiral."

Kathrin whirled on her heel and walked back toward her lab. She looked at her two assistants. "Becky, Kyle. I need you to close the lab."

"What?" Becky asked.

"I am being sent to do His bidding."

"Oh." Kyle said instantly knowing who "he" was.

Becky moved and scrubbed in and worked meticulously closing vaults as Kathrin watched. John Harrison stood nearby, his hands behind his back which was again ramrod straight. "Your new lab is much larger, Dr. Pike."

She looked at him. "I didn't want larger."

He turned his head regarding her. "No?"

"I liked my work here. Kept me where my father could always find me."

"You are close to your father."

"After my mother died…" she swallowed and looked back. "He raised me."

A hand lifted and rested on her shoulder. "I am sorry." He said softly. "To lose family is never an easy thing."

She turned to him. "Do you have a wife? Children?"

"No." He said. His azure eyes looked back at the lab. "I never really considered it. I was somewhat married to my work."

She nodded. "As am I." She said.

He half smiled. "Come then. Your lab is secure."

"But…Becky and Kyle. They need…"

He took her arm in a grip that made her wince. "There is no time for that doctor. Come along."

She gasped as he pulled her after him. His long fingers encircled her thin muscular arm. He did not let her go until they were in a lift. He said the level and she glared at him as she rubbed her arm. "I would have come."

"Hummm. Slowly yes, but we have a bit of a deadline, doctor."

The lift stopped at the level he had said. They walked out and he went to a shuttle. The ship was for short range travel only. He opened the door and hopped in and then stood, dipping a bit, and offering a hand to her.

"I can manage…" She said.

He stood looking and she jumped, her blue skirt riding up to her upper thigh, revealing her black undergarments. She managed to get up, but was on her knees. He sighed shaking his head and offered a hand still. This time she took it and he pulled her upright with ease.

For a moment they stared at each other. She was against his chest, her hands pressed to his stomach due to her short stature, her head tipped up, looking at his eyes as he looked down. He took a breath and then took her arms in his hands and pressed her back from him two steps.

He ducked under a low hanging control panel and pressed a button, closing the door. He dropped into the pilot's chair. "Where is your home, doctor?" He asked as he pressed the buttons, starting the sequencing for starting up the engines.

She stepped forward and dropped into the seat beside him. "I love in Boise." She said.

"Idaho?" He asked turning to look at her.

She nodded. "I like the quiet and it is not a long commute."

Nowhere on earth was a long commute anymore. From Starfleet to London now only took two hours by the transports.

He nodded and the small shuttle lifted into the air and headed north. They arrived in Boise after only thirty minutes. She directed him to where he flat was. He dropped the shuttle onto the landing pad and they got out together. She walked to the door and opened it.

He followed looking about. This was literally as rural as Earth got these days. London had more than eighty million people. San Francisco had two times that. He understood her need to get away. He lived in London and the town was now much of the southern part of England and also vertical.

She went to her room to pack as he looked about. Her home was simple, well looked after, and small. He would have thought a woman of her caliber would have had a larger flat, perhaps some luxury items, but she did not even appear to have a viewer.

She came back with a case and looked at him looking at her living room. "It isn't much, but it is home."

"It suits you." He said.

She nodded. "My father hates it. He wants me to live closer to Starfleet."

"Fathers worry." He said. He turned on his heel and walked out of the house. She followed him back into the shuttle, this time taking the offered hand. He pulled her up, literally so quickly she felt a little light headed.

He looked at her a moment and then they walked back to the pilot area. She dropped into the seat next to him. He started and they moved upwards. Soon they had cleared Earth's atmosphere. She settled back and let the Commander fly.

She stifled a yawn and soon slept in the chair. She had been exhausted the last could of days being on the edge of a breakthrough and thinking about it in her mind. She soon was resting.

Khan looked over at her. She was so delicate in her sleep, almost childlike with some wisps of her hair that had escaped the tight hair style. He piloted out passed Jupiter and looked at her. He had thought briefly to drug her as Admiral Marcus suggested, but she slept. Why do that?

He pulled into a hanger and then reached over and gently touched her arm. When that failed to wake her, he merely rolled over to her other side. He gently rose to his feet, cupping her chin. "We are here." He said leaning down, his face inches from her own.

She woke and looked at him. She gasped startled by his proximity.

He moved back from her and smiled. "It is all right. I will not harm you."

She took a breath and rose to her feet. They walked along the tube to the main part of the space station. He looked back at her. "Quarters here are on short supply. You will be berthing with me." He said lifting something in his hands to read it.

She looked up. "But you are a commanding officer and I am…"

"A Lieutenant-Commander."

"Still lower than you."

He stopped and turned to her, forcing her to check her step. "We will be working together, berthing together, but that does not mean we are lovers."

She swallowed as the azure eyes watched her. "I suppose you are right."

He smiled. "This way."

He led her to a rather sparse cabin. There were two beds, both against the wall. One low, one strapped to the wall and folded up. Harrison had clearly made himself at home in the lower on. He reached up, unlatching the locks, and pulled the second bed down.

"There you are." He said.

She nodded and shifted back as he moved. "Kinda tight here."

"Your flat is small enough I would think you would be used to it."

"I do not have another there with me."

"Noted." He said. He turned to her. "Settle your things and then we must go report to duty."

"We?"

"Of course. We are working together."

She nodded.

ZzZ

In truth, Kathrin loved her lab. Full of the latest and greatest technology, she was able to clone DNA and resequence it within minutes. John Harrison proved to be a rather valuable assistant, able to do tasks she told him without her having to "dumb it down" as she often felt she had to.

A week turned into three and she did not mind. She had just done laundry in the facilities. Harrison had joined her for that as well. The man was quiet, watchful, but when he spoke, it was always of value.

She hated to leave the lab, but Marcus promised she would be able to return, but she was needed to investigate a virus that had been found on the Dugabar system planet Kebela that was killing thousands at a time.

She sighed rubbing her eyes as she sat at her desk. Every moment this virus was loose, it was killing people. She had worked for three solid days on it with no luck as to help. She had been able to isolate the virus RNA though.

She rose to her feet. She needed to get home and go to sleep. She walked out of her lab after locking it and came onto the street. Harrison had been there earlier, but he had been summoned by Marcus to speak to him.

She took a breath and went to go find a shuttle to Boise, but then John Harrison came into her view. She smiled. "Commander. How are you?"

"You look exhausted." He said.

"What did our fearless leader want?" She asked as she continued to walk.

He walked beside her. "Reviewing some schematics." He said nonchalantly.

She paused. "Good." She said.

"How goes the virus?"

"I can't figure the bastard out. It is complicated almost like it was…" She blinked. "Engineered." She shook her head. "I need to go back and…"

He caught her arm. "You are no use to anyone half dead."

"I am fine. I just need some coffee and I will be great." She turned and walked a few steps, but then she felt light headed. She blinked and reached for a railing. She blinked again feeling fainted. She gasped as her knees buckled under her. She did not hit the ground, however. John Harrison caught her to him and lifted her in his strong arms.

She felt so delicate, so small. She then went limp in his arms. He shifted her so he could reach a hand to feel a pulse. There was one, but it was sluggish.

He shook his head. She had fainted from exhaustion. He took her to where he had parked his shuttle. He carried her in, hopping lightly into the area with her in his arms. He laid her down on the small bed like bench in the back area.

He made sure she was secure before he piloted to London to his own flat. He flew, listening to the girl breath, waiting for signs to see if she were waking. She never did. He landed and went back to the girl. He lifted her up in his arms again and walked out. He took the lift to his flat.

She stirred slightly, curling closer to him, perhaps closer to his body heat. The air was cooler. He walked into his flat and then walked to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed. She instantly relaxed, curling up into a ball.

He sighed.

There was something about this girl.

ZzZ

The next morning she woke.

She felt more refreshed than she had in ages. It was an odd feeling. She remembered being so tired.

She looked about. She was in a strange room. Her head was on a pillow. It smelled familiar to her. She then sighed and got up. She walked into the common room and found Harrison sitting with projected screens all about him, working on several schematics at the same time, modifying as he did.

He looked up, seeing her. "Ah, you are awake."

"Yes." She sighed. "Where am I?"

"My flat." He said simply.

"What?"

"You fainted you were so exhausted. You need to care for yourself better." He looked up at her finally. "You fainted dead away and have been sleeping for more than two days." He pushed the screens aside and rose to his feet. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course." She said. She looked about.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Seemed the most logical." He said.

She sighed. "What two days?!" She gasped. "I need to get back to my lab and…"

He shifted drawing up a screen. "This is what you need for the serum." He said.

She looked at him. "You did this while I slept?"

"Yes." He said.

She blinked. "Commander…this is…"

"My name is K…" He paused. "My name is John." He said.

"I am Kathrin." She said looking at his work. "My friends call me Katie."

"Am I a friend?" He asked, his tone light.

"I suppose you are." She said.

He nodded. "Well then Katie. Work your magic…after you eat."

She blinked. "What?"

"You fainted because of a lack of blood sugar and rest." He walked to a replicator and ordered food for her and came back with the tray. He set it before her. "Eat."

"What of you?"

"I ate two hours ago." He said.

She nodded and dove into the meal, not realizing how hungry she actually was until she started eating. He watched her, his cold azure eyes regarding her.

When she was done she spent the next two hours constructing the serum. She sent it to Starfleet so it could be mass produced. She sat back and rubbed her face. "Hopefully that will save the planet."

He sat down near her. "It is always a privilege to watch you work."

"How so?"

"You are brilliant and you are always thinking ahead of the game. A rate trait in humans."

"You are not human?"

"I am human." He said. "As you are." He smiled. "However, I do have a question?"

"Yes."

He stepped forward to her. "I am not the easiest man to be with, but you understand that, you understand the work, and we have spent time, much time side by side. Your intellect is beyond that of most of those of Starfleet." He smiled at her. "Would you consider us being more than berth mates?"

"What?" She asked.

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "So innocent." He said. "Would you date me?"

"Date you? I have so much work…"

"Ah, yes, we both do, but we are both lonely."

She blinked and considered that.

He was right.

She sighed. "All right. You seem to be able to understand me like few others do."

"Good girl." He said dipping down and kissing her.

She was startled as he kissed her, using his bottom lip to open her mouth so his tongue could go inside hers. She gasped and tired to push him back. "What are you doing?" She asked when she could breathe again.

"Kissing you." He said. He caressed her brow softly. "So innocent. I am going to enjoy having you." He said.

"Having me?"

"In good time, my dear one. All in good time." He smiled and took her hand. "Come. I have a lovely restaurant that I want to take you to."

"But the serum…if I need to change it…"

"I doubt it, you are precise." He said. "As I am." He smiled.

"But…"

"I will take my PADD with me so you can receive messages."

She nodded. "All right."

She allowed him to pull her out into the cool and led her to a restaurant. No one had ever taken her on a "date" before, mostly because she had not had time, but Harrison was her equal in his mind and he was able to keep up with her.

She smiled.

Perhaps this was what love was? That weird emotion she had heard about. She looked up at John Harrison.

He looked back at her and smiled.

She was his now.

And he was not going to let her go.


	3. Love in the Flowers

Chapter 3 –

Love in the Flowers

Late March 2258

Dr. Kathrin Pike walked out of her lab with a heavy sigh. She looked up. It was raining, but she did not get wet. An umbrella was over her head. She turned and saw John Harrison standing there. She smiled, her eyes brightening to see him.

John had an interesting Old Fashioned nature to him. He took her for walks in the parks, the cinema, dinner at the most exotic places, and always returned her home with a soft kiss. It had been nearly a month and she found she wanted more. John was such a gentleman, opening doors, smiling at her over the dinner table, bringing her gifts, such as a lovely bracelet she wore still even now with gems from a remote star system. It was simple elegant, and matched her well.

She stepped to him and lifted her face to him. He kissed her softly and then offered a hand. She took it and they walked together down the block. He hauled a small transport taxi. As it stopped and he saw Kathrin inside, he turned collapsing the umbrella and shaking it. He caught sight of something, narrowed his eyes, but got in.

Kathrin looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

His azure eyes lifted to her slightly narrowed. "I don't know." He said.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was a lovely Indian restaurant that he seemed to favor. They got out and ran into the building, shaking the rain from their coats in the entryway. John took her coat and handed both coats to the man standing ready for them. He gave John a token and then a hostess seated them.

The meal was lovely as always. Kathrin allowed John to order for her. He spoke fluent Hindi and the owner would come and speak to him personally. The dishes brought were always delicious, full of flavor, and never too spicy, though she also had at least two lassis made with rose water as well.

Honestly, she could just drink those, but John always insisted on ordering enough food for at least them and the other ten people nearby. It was so delicious, filling, and tasty. She also could eat on it for a couple days, enjoying lunch and her memories of the conversations with the man she was falling in love with.

Dessert was a lovely pudding of some sort, chilled, with hot sweet rice. She finished and looked at John. "I can't eat anymore."

He chuckled as he began to box up the food in the containers that were brought. He then put them in a bag and paid. He then got their coats and waited for her to go to the ladies room for a moment. After she stepped into her coat as he held it. He then pulled on his own and they walked out. She noticed the rain had stopped and she looked about as he came out.

They walked down the row of shops a moment before he grabbed her arm and pressed her into a doorway, pressing his full body weight against her to keep her still, he kissed her deeply, devouring her mouth, his hands holding her face, as he turned his head slightly to watch the people who walked by. One hesitated and John's eyes narrowed.

"Gotchya." He muttered, his mouth still to her own.

She looked at him and he pulled back softly, still holding her face in his hands. "What?"

"We are being followed." He said softly. "Come with me."

He took her hand and pulled her after him. She gasped at the quick pace as he went to a shuttle taxi. He saw her inside and then climbed in beside her. "London." He said.

"But that is so far!" Kathrin said.

"They will not follow us there. Too much traffic." He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Why are we being followed?"

"I do not know." He said honestly. He looked out the window.

It took nearly two hours to reach London. Kathrin was asleep. John paid the driver and then lifted the young woman up. She groaned a little, but did not wake. Smiling a little he walked over to her side and lifted her out into his arms.

He carried her with ease into his building and up into his flat. Once there he laid her on the couch gently, looking at her. He kept his hands on her a little longer than necessary. He then moved to get to work.

She woke an hour or so later. She blinked. She knew this home. It was John Harrison's.

She smiled and rose to her feet. He was nearby. He looked up at her, his blue eyes watchful. "How are you?" She asked.

"Well." He smiled.

He rose to his feet. Her smell was intoxicating. She smelled like a flower in the rain, a clinging scent. A scent he wanted to smell. He stepped to her and her breath caught a little. So she was aroused as well. That was why he noted it now. His nostrils flared as she looked down from his intense gaze.

"Have you ever been with a man?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked.

He smiled a little. "I am curious. You clearly wish us to be lovers so I ask again, have you ever been with a man?"

"I…" she looked down suddenly embarrassed. "No…" She said.

He smiled more, his look becoming almost predatory. He touched her cheek. "You are aroused." He murmured.

"I…" She had no idea what to say to that.

He bent, dropping his head before hers. "I am just as aroused." He said softly. He kissed her. "Shall I make love to you?"

She looked up at him, startled. "But…" She blinked. "I am not that pretty and…"

He chuckled, his lips vibrating against her neck as he moved. "You are a lot prettier than you think." He said. He backed her against a wall, his hands planting to either side of her, effectively trapping her there.

She blushed. "I have no idea what to do…"

"Thankfully I have experience." He murmured, one hand drifting down her front, then pulled her short skirt upwards to reveal the bikini like bottom that all female officers wore under their uniforms. He laid his hand against her there. She took a sharp breath not used to anyone touching her so.

His hand shifted and pushed into the band and then down to her moist core. He smiled against her throat. "You are very wet, my dear."

She blinked. "Am I?"

"Hummm." He said stepping back.

She gasped at the loss of contact. He stepped back and she looked at him. He smiled as he began to remove his own clothing. She blushed scarlet, but could not look away. He watched her. She was very aroused by her scent, but her face was something akin to horror. She had never seen a naked male apparently. That was about to change.

She swallowed as he peeled off his Starfleet trousers after his top came off. She blinked as she looked. He was sculpted and beautiful. He watched her, knowing what effect he was having on her. He grinned at her and spread his hands. "Explore, my sweet." He said.

Her eyes looked at him as she panted a little. His manhood jutted up from between his legs revealing the effect she was having on him. She stepped forward and looked at him. He reached and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles and then pressed the hand to his heart. It was strong under her hand. She touched, stepping closer.

Her scent was intoxicating, like the smell of the first rose of summer, sweet, delicate, and something that needed to be plucked. He closed his eyes allowed her to walk about him, looking, gently touching, trying to learn his body. Her touches were so innocent, fleeting…

He finally had had enough. He could no longer stand her innocent touches. He needed her now, in a way that he had never experienced before. He needed to possess her. It was a deep seeded, primal need that he almost could not explain.

He growled and gripped her arms and pulled her to him in almost a savage kiss. She gasped as the pressure bruised her. He pressed her against the wall beside a desk, lifting her to where she was exactly right. She scrambled a little in fear and a little in arousal as he entered her, not giving her body time to accept him as he pounded into her as he held her to the wall.

She had cried out in pain and it merely spurred him on. He was nearing completion, but he needed to hear her cry out in pleasure, not pain. She was against him limply as she looked at him wild eyed. He bent his head and softly kissed her, realizing that in his own need he had all but raped her.

He shifted her onto the desk looking at her softly. "You are so beautiful…" He murmured. He then dropped to his knees and knelt before her. She looked down at him in shock and then horror as he pressed his mouth to her.

"No…You can't…"

The thatch of reddish hair made him smile as he looked up at her licking and sucking her as she started to realize her body was betraying her. She wasn't telling him no after all, she was nervous about the oral he was giving her now. Women were fickle. They thought they smelled off or it was dirty. She tasted very sweet even though he could smell and taste the blood on her.

He licked away the drops of her virginal blood as he held her hips steady as she whimpered. "Good girl…cum for me." He murmured just above her flesh as he continued to tease and caress with his tongue. He then added a long digit and pressed it into her. He knew she was tender, but he also knew it would help her.

Moments later she came hard crying out as her body flexed and stiffened. He pressed harder letting her feel the full extent of the orgasm she was experiencing before he laid his head against her thigh watching her.

He then moved, bending over her, cupping her neck and skull in his large hand. Her eyes opened as her breath started to relax. "Hello, sweetheart." He murmured.

"I…" She was suddenly shy and her arm moved to her beautiful breasts. He smiled taking her hand and kissing it.

"Don't hide from me." He whispered.

"I…"

"Are you all right?"

She smiled. "I have never felt so…so…"

"Female?" He asked smiling as he held himself up on his arm, as his other hand held her.

She blushed and nodded. He was looking at her and she reached up, pulling him down, tentatively to kiss him. "You make me feel beautiful. I have never felt beautiful before."

"You are." He murmured and kissed her, letting her led this. He did not want to frighten her. The look of fear had made him pause. He had to please her and had…well. She was his now and no other would have her. He entered her again, this time gently and rocked against her.

He shifted his hand and as she laid on his desk, his hand cupped her breast. She watched, amazed and fascinated as he kissed and laved her breast and then sucked the nipple into his mouth and sighed enjoying the feel of her.

They eventually made it to the bed. The girl was nearly delirious from the amount of times he had brought her to her peak. He let her sleep, for she did. He watched over her and smiled. He laid back and she snuggled against him. She had been so concerned that she was loud, but then she astounded him with her passionate surrender to him.

She was not loud. In fact she was quieter than any of the augments he had been with. He sighed and nuzzled her lightly. She stirred a little, but then relaxed. He yawned and then fell asleep also, his arms about her small body in a possessive and loving manner.

Zzz

Katie woke from a strange dream.

She had dreamed, as she had before than she had been with John Harrison, her berth-mate in the biblical sense. She felt an odd heaviness in her limbs and then shifted, discovering a body was with her. She gasped, realizing she had not dreamed at all.

John was in bed with her, here, now, and he was naked…and so was she!

She flushed and tried to moved away, pulling the sheet up around her breasts. John woke, looking at her. "A little late for modesty now, my dear one." He smiled and his hand went to her thigh under the blanket. "I have seen and tasted all of you."

She gasped, flushing more, if that were possible.

He rose to his feet, watching her, nude as he walked to the toilet. He came back with a bowl and some warm water that was steaming. He looked at her as she looked at him in horror.

"Lie back." He said softly.

She blinked and took a breath.

"Lie back." He repeated. "You need attending to."

She blinked and then did as he demanded softly clutching the sheet to her. He chuckled a little and then pulled it from her. She crossed her arms and a hand dropped trying to hide herself from him. He clicked his tongue and dropped on his knees beside her. He moved her hand away, gently, but firmly, and then gently wrung out the cloth that was in the water.

He gently parted her thigh and she realized his intention and she tried to move away. He speared her with a glance and she froze unsure what to do. He gently pressed the cloth to her aching flesh. She gasped at first and then relaxed as it soothed her.

After a few moments he took it away and she saw blood. Her eyes widened a little and he put in the water and wrung it out again. He caught her look. "You are not injured."

"It hurts."

"I look your virginity. I am surprised you still had it at your age."

She swallowed and looked down embarrassed.

He cupped her chin. "I lost mine in my teens."

She looked at him. "You did?"

"Yes."

She sighed and let him treat her. After he drew her a nice bath and she relaxed in it. He dropped to the floor beside her, washing her hair gently. She noted he was still naked. After her hair was clean he reached down and drained the water, but stepped in, bringing the curtain around and bringing her to her feet. He stood behind her as the water pelted around them.

"My beautiful flower." He murmured and caressed her body before pressing her to the wall from behind.

She sighed happily as he held her, making love to her. After they were clean and he smelled of his lovely earthy body wash, and they had dressed, he moved to cook for her. A man of many talents. He could cook, and cooked well.

She watched, enthralled as he made her a full breakfast, something she had not had since she was a child with her father. She ate hungrily and he watched approvingly.

She sighed happily. "Where did you learn to make Eggs Benedict?"

"I enjoy cooking." He said lifting a hand and touching her nose affectionately. "It is relaxing and an outlet from my work."

She nodded. "I haven't ever had better and they are some of my favorite foods." She sighed. "I used to eat them with my father when I was a girl."

He cocked his head at her. "Your father raised you on his own."

"Yes. My mom died when I was little. He tried so hard to raise me well." She looked down.

He cupped her chin. "He raised you very well. Look at what you have accomplished."

"I never thought I would allow a man to bed me before marriage."

He chuckled. "That whole institution is silly. You saw yourself how painful it can be for a woman the first time. It would ruin a wedding night."

She sighed. She supposed he was right. "Have you had many lovers?"

He looked at her. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Yes." He answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, shall I name them? I can." He said.

"No!" She wrapped her arms about herself.

He touched her cheek bringing her to look at him. "They do not matter." He told her. He kissed her.

"John…I…"

He smiled and moved to collect the dishes. She rose and took them from him. He smiled and watched her as she cleaned them and put them in the washer. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her.

"John…what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"This changes things…"

"Does it?"

"Shouldn't it?"

"My flower…you are now not only my lab partner, but my lover. I am very fond of you and now I will am going to be very protective." He lifted a decorative bracelet. "This is a communicator to me. If you ever have trouble when I am away, I will come."

She nodded as he put it on. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Come let's to work."

She nodded happily.


	4. Mixed Hatreds

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 4 - Mixed Hatreds

April 2258

Katie Pike smiled as she looked up.

She was seated in a small café sipping a cappuccino as she waited. She had not seen her father in some time, nearly six months. They had talked often over space communications, but today was the first time, due to her work for Admiral Markus, that she would see her father, Admiral Pike.

Admiral Pike came forward into view. He was walking with a cane and Katie rose to her feet looking at him in concern. She knew he had been in the hospital, but he had not spoken as to why. Now she looked at him. His body was gaunt and he was thinner than she could remember.

She cocked her head at him. "How are you father?"

He smiled and embraced her, kissing her temple. "I missed you. You look amazing." He said looking her up and down as he stepped back.

"You look like hell. What has Starfleet being doing to you?"

"It is a long tale, but as you know rebels destroyed Vulcan."

"Yes." She said sitting down.

He sat down as well and a waiter came. He ordered some tea and a half sandwich.

"I was kidnapped by them as well. They tortured me for days, but then I was rescued, however, there was almost a terrible cost. I know it is because of this you work for Admiral Markus, trying to protect Earth and the Federation."

"Yes." She nodded. There was only so much she could tell him. She sipped her cappuccino again and smiled. "You are better now."

"I am walking."

She nodded. "I am sorry I did not come and see you, but…"

He lifted a hand. "What matters is I can see you now. How are you Pumpkin?" He asked looking at her, his blue eyes happy.

"Working for Markus as you well know, but I am also seeing someone."

Their food arrived and his eyebrows raised at her words. "Oh really?" He shifted a little. "Who is the lucky man?"

"Who said it is a man?" She asked biting her sandwich.

His reaction was better than she had hoped. This was how it was growing up, playful banter to harden her shell against people teasing her for being smart and for being motherless. His mouth dropped open and he gazed at her a moment.

She then giggled. "I am kidding dad. His name is John. John Harrison. He is a commander."

"So he is from Starfleet." He smiled. "Good. Where is he from?"

"London." She smiled.

"What is he like?"

"Handsome, intelligent, and treats me like a lady."

"What happened to my princess of the mud?"

"She grew up."

"A father can have hope right?" He smiled. "I am happy to see you so happy."

She smiled at him. "What have you been up to?"

"Being an Admiral. It is not as easy as it looks."

She chuckled at that.

"So when do I get to meet this man who clearly has you smitten, my dear daughter?"

"Soon. He is speaking to Admiral Markus now. Since it is our month anniversary, he is taking me somewhere special."

"A wedding date?" He asked sitting back.

"What?"

He chuckled, his blue eyes watching her. "Hopefully I will have a grandchild coming soon. I would prefer you married if for no other reason than to keep your mother from haunting me."

She shook her head. "Daddy." She took his hand and kissed the pale knuckles as she smiled.

They finished their meal and Pike paid despite his daughter's protests. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "At least let me pay for lunch. I have not been able to be a father for a while."

"You are always a father, I just am not able to see you as often." She smiled. "See you soon."

"Yes. Do not be a stranger." He chuckled. "I am easier to find now that I am here."

She nodded, kissing his cheek and moving off. She decided to walk through the town, enjoying the view. New San Francisco was vast with a population of more than sixty million. She made it to the small park that remained where the footings of the Gold Gate Bridge remained. Now a historic walkway, the Gold Gate had once been a main road across the great bay.

She turned and walked through the streets walking into the historic Chinatown area and smiling she turned a corner. She heard a noise and turned, but then her vision swam as something hit the side of her face. She stepped back stunned and found herself pushed into a waiting small craft. She tried to cry out, but tape was across her mouth.

She tried to fight, but the blow made her actions sluggish and she eventually passed out looking about at the doubled images of her captors.

ZzZ

Katie woke. She blinked. One eye did not open.

She coughed and spat blood from her mouth where her lips had been broken from fists. It was the third time she remembered waking up. She sputtered at the water that had been thrown at her.

"I will ask you once more, Dr. Pike. Whom do you work for?" A man asked.

"Starfleet." Her tongue was thick.

"Whom in Starfleet?" The man asked calmly.

"Go to hell." She said turning her head to look at him.

The man dropped, letting her see his face out of the shadows. "Katie, my dear, we don't want to hurt you…"

She looked away. She was in pain, her clothing ripped, her blood dripped to the floor from several wounds. She looked up. It was nearly dawn.

She touched her armband. John!

She turned it on, but then looked at the man before her. It was hard to see how many with the amount of bright light on her.

"Katie. These men will kill you if you do not tell us." The man said gently.

"Piss off." She said. "It is not me who will be dying."

ZzZ

The sun had risen.

Katie shivered. She was starting to become light headed from the blood loss. Her own blood was pooled about her in a ring. She felt weak and was inside herself. She had started to imagine they were no longer hitting her.

She felt herself being moved. She was lifted and pushed bodily against a desk. A man was behind her. She felt his hands on her thin hips. She no longer cared as she slumped, unable to support herself. The man gripped her hair.

"Tell us or I will break you." The man hissed in her ears.

"Do your worst." She hissed back in a low whisper.

She no longer cared. This body was weakening, but her mind would never reveal what they wanted. Never!

There was a loud crash.

The man let her go and she dropped, sliding down the side of the desk, half naked, her clothing hanging off her in shreds covered in burns, bruises, and blood. There was shouting. So much shouting.

She could barely see as she smelled phaser fire. She cowered afraid of that was coming as she heard thick boots walking about. She looked a man was lifted to his feet bodily by a another in skin tight clothing.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" John's voice was angry.

"I…" The man gasped as John lifted him by his throat and dropped him onto the desk, breaking it in half as he held the man's windpipe.

"Who?"

The man gurgled and John growled as he looked down. He saw the cowering form of his lover there quaking like a leaf. He could see the blood around the chair and her now. He looked at the man, eyes murderous as his hair hung down over his face. He snapped the hapless man's neck as he looked up at John in fear and literally pissed himself in terror.

John let the body drop before he turned looking at the carnage about him. Six dead men lay about. He took a breath and then looked at Katie. He went to her, dropping to his knees beside her. She was pale, shivering, and looked like hell.

"Katie." He whispered.

"John…" She could barely say.

"You're safe now. Stay with me." He said reaching down he pressed a device to her neck. She gasped at the hiss and then dropped into his arms limp. He laid her back, elevating her legs onto his lap, using a scanner. Several broken bones, countless cuts, suffering from hypovolemic shock, and dying.

He quickly started by getting an IV started to replenish the fluids she had lost. He sighed as he held the bag from his kit on his shoulder as he looked over the rest of her. He would need to set the bones in a better environment.

Quickly he lifted a large needle. Pressing it into his own vein, he drew blood from his vein. He pulled out quite a bit. He would replenish it within the hour. He then pressed it into her IV. Lifting the scanner. Her vitals were normalizing, but she would need more.

He quickly bent and lifted her up in his arms. She was so light to bear. He carried her out to the balcony as he summoned the shuttle he had. He jumped lightly into the back, gently setting her down on the back. He attached the fluids to a pole.

He wrapped a blanket about her to keep her warm. Hypothermia was a concern as well as he then shut the door. He then piloted to his flat. A hospital would ask too many questions. He knew she had been injured to gain information about the projects for Section 31, the question was by whom.

He laid her on a medical bed in the main room and began seeing to her, giving her more of his blood to help her body fight infection and repair. She was in a medical coma and he was not about to wake her yet, should she panic and cause herself harm.

He gently wiped the blood away, stripping her naked, and then wrapping her in blankets to keep her warm with the bed heated. The bones set easy enough. The girl had suffered so much. He was glad he had killed her captors. She had been on earth seeing her father, Admiral Pike. To suffer so angered John. She was his mate now and he was also angry at himself for not protecting her. She had suffered so much without him.

Never again.

He blinked. What had brought that on? Was he really in love with this girl or was it because she was one of the few females who was not an augment who could go toe to toe with him and thus made him want her.

No it was more complex than that. She was his mate and would be for the rest of their lives. He would protect her and teach her. He swallowed. She was so fragile as a human. He needed to make her an augment to keep her safe, but it had to be her choice, not something he could just do because he wanted to.

He then sat down at his work desk where he could work and watch her. Her body had a low fever, but that was to be expected with so much trauma. Her body was fighting. She had been whimpering in her delirium and he rose and went to her.

"I'm here, sweetheart." He said softly. "Rest."

He knew her brain would hear him and she almost instantly relaxed and stopped calling for him.

His bracelet had called him. He had been with Admiral Markus and had come from Jupiter. At first he thought it was because she had been missing him as a silly female, but then, he activated the camera. He saw light, blood, and a chair, her legs tied to it.

John had come and found the scene before him as he jumped through the window. A man was about to rape her, others were watching, jeering, and another man was standing by. John had swung into action executing every one of them, lastly the man who had been to the side who appeared to be in power.

ZzZ

John sighed. He had kept Katie medically in a coma for two days while he divided his time caring for her, working on his latest torpedo modifications, and tracking why she had been attacked. That proved a dead end and without a witness it would be very hard to prove.

He pressed a stimulator to her neck. The hiss made him smile a little as he watched her shift a little and then her eyes fluttered. "Katie." He said softly.

She opened her eyes fully to look at him. He smiled a little at her and then offered her a hand to help her sit up. She took it and then gasped startled that her breasts were bare and that there were all manner of monitors attached to her.

She looked up at him. He seemed not to notice her look. He moved and found her change of clothing she kept at his house. He passed them to her and she pulled them on and his Starfleet hoodie he had nearby. She swam in it as she moved off the table, but she felt safe in it. It was cool in the flat and she moved to where he was working.

She laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. She sighed. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Three days." He said. "You need nourishment." He said. He rose to his feet and went to the kitchen area. He spoke to the replicator. It made a smoothie and he then added some powder and liquid to it.

He brought it back to her. "Drink it all." He said, his tone leaving no room for an argument.

She nodded and sipped it. It tasted delightfully of strawberries. She was done in no time and he smiled at her.

"Do you want more?" He asked amazed she drank it so quickly.

"Not yet." She said. "What was in it?"

"You would not believe me if I told you. Protein, fruit, vegetables, and other things your body can process easily." He smiled a little.

She dropped down on the couch near him. "Markus will not be happy I am here."

"He was understanding when I explained it to him. Also he agreed that having me care for you was better than having questions asked about what happened."

She looked at him. "I had no idea you had medical training."

"It is not hard to figure out." He walked to her and lifted a scan. "Your bones have healed nicely. What did they say to you? What did they want?"

"They said they wanted to know who I worked for in Starfleet. They kept hitting me, cutting me…" She looked away. "I am sorry I had to bring you into it."

He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "I am glad you did. You would be dead now otherwise."

"I would have escaped."

"No, you had lost too much blood. I barely got to you in time." He shook his head.

"I feel strong now."

He nodded and leaned to her, kissing her, drinking in her scent, the scent of home and family.

His.

"I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"They only got be because they hit my temple otherwise I would have fought them off."

"There were seven adult males and large, I might add. You would have been powerless."

"How did you get me away?"

"I…" He considered that. "I killed them." He said.

"Are you in danger?"

"No. Markus is handling it." He said.

She nodded. She leaned to him. He looked down at her. His nose caught the scent of her arousal. He closed his eyes. She needed to rest.

She kissed him, pressing against him. He grunted as his body began to betray him. He finally allowed it as he swept her into an embrace and made for his bedroom, ignoring his communicator buzzing.

She smiled at him. "Do you need to get that? It could be Markus."

"He can wait." He murmured kissing her neck before pulling her shirt up to reveal her breasts. "This can't he said his voice deepening. He kissed one before be deposited her on the bed and moving over her, removing his own clothing as well as reaching for her own.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he entered her, spearing her to the bed. His eyes met hers as he began to move. "I had wanted you to recover a bit more. This will tax you."

"What a wonderful thing." She smiled at him.

He shook his head at her and continued to have his way with her.

ZzZ

Much later, she slept, her body tucked against his own as John looked out at the London skyline. It was dark and she had been sleeping for a couple hours. He should wake her to feed her dinner, but then, she was so angelic and beautiful as she slept. Her hand was on his chest, her leg was over ones of his, and her face was on his shoulder. His arm was tucked around her back and the other was at his side.

He kissed her brow, silently swearing her would protect her. He would make sure no harm came to her and would keep her safe. Just with his shipmates, she was now his responsibility. He looked over as she shifted in sleep.

He smiled and gently held her to him like a child. He had climaxed twice in several hours, but he gained the most pleasure from watching her succumb to what he did to her.

His beautiful mate.

His.

Now and Always.


	5. Marriage, Protection, and Uncertainty

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 5 – Marriage, Protection, and Uncertainty

June 2258

Katie stood in her lab.

She felt different, better than she had in two weeks. She felt stronger. She reached out and knew there was a canister she needed to lift, but she always had John or another man do it. No one was about. She sighed and walked over to it.

She shook her head and bent her legs. She was able to lift it in her hands. Startled she walked it over to her work station. It was heavy, but not as heavy as she expected. She walked back and set it down. She straightened hearing the door unlatch. She looked over and saw John walk in.

He was holding some things, but smiled at her a little as he came in. He came to her side and touched her back. "The papers you requested." He then looked at the canister. "When did that get moved here?" He asked.

"I just moved it. I guess I was being a bit of a pansy before."

He shook his head. "No." He said. "You could not have moved it before." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

He lifted a hand. "No here." He said softly nodding to the camera.

She followed his gaze and nodded.

She turned back to her work. "John." She said softly.

He looked back. "Yes?"

"What are we doing later? If you are busy I was thinking to go see my father."

He smiled a little. "I did have something planned, but I can wait. Seeing your family is important."

"What are you planning?"

"You will have to wait and see." He said playfully as he tapped her nose and then straightened as Admiral Markus came into the room. Both John and Katie snapped to attention.

"Ah there you two are. Harrison I have been looking over the last schematics. Are you sure such a ship can be manned by only six people?"

"Yes, sir." John said. "One if necessary."

"Extraordinary. I will see these modifications done. How are the weapons coming?"

"Dr. Pike is making a synthetic antigen as we speak." John said.

Markus looked at Katie. "Very good. I expect a report at 10 hundred tomorrow." He sighed. "I have a damn meeting with the Admiralty. I apologize if they are long winded and I am tardy."

Harrison nodded and Markus walked out.

Katie exhaled and looked at John. "Why do I always feel he is an evil man?"

Harrison sighed and took her arm. "Come. Let's go to dinner."

She nodded and moved to change out of her scrubs into more appropriate street clothing.

John looked her up and down. "You just happened to have that in your locker?"

"You object?"

"I didn't say that, I am just resisting the urge to have you on your desk."

She smiled. "Not here, Harrison."

"Oh, is that an order?"

"Yes."

"It is adorable and also insubordination."

"And sexual harassment if you go that route."

"Oh I will give you sexual harassment." He said fully teasing now as he pressed his mouth to hers. "I will give security a show they would not forget."

"John…" She gasped.

He chuckled and tugged her after him.

John took her to a lovely Burmese restaurant before taking her to a night club. She danced and so did he. He excused himself to get them drinks and two men came up to the doctor. She turned as a man touched her hips.

She turned and the man smiled at her. "Well hello baby."

"I am not your baby." She said.

"We saw the man you are with. I can do better."

"Oh?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

She reached down and squeezed his hand. The man's eyes widened. "I am sure I can do better. Leave before I break something you will have a hard time repairing." She hissed in his ear. She squeezed harder feeling bones crack under the pressure.

The man and the others backed off. "Crazy bitch!"

She smiled and waved at them as John returned.

"Problem?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope."

He nodded. "Good."

He took her to her home in Boise after a couple more hours. They barely made it into the door before he was devouring her mouth and working the rather skimpy clothing from her. He pressed her to the bed, flipping her onto her hands and knees as he stood, entering her as he stood beside the bed.

Hard, animalistic, and amazing, the girl cried out clawing at her bed sheets as he continued to pound into her, his hands caressing her breasts and secret nub above their joined bodies. He made her climax twice more before he allowed himself to follow her, burying his cry in her shoulders as he bit her skin. She was too far in the throws of passion to notice as he collapsed forward on her, her own knees giving out.

After a few moments he pushed himself up and smiled as he laved the bite mark. There was a little blood so he rose, found a small bit of gauze and cleaned it for her. The taste of her blood heated him, but she needed attention first before he had her again.

He sat as she pushed herself up and rolled over. He reached over caressing her wonderful breasts he was so amazed at as he looked at her.

"Kate, I have a question."

"Yes." She asked looking up at him like the cat who had eaten a canary.

He smiled and gently cupped a hand behind her neck and lifted her to sit up. He did it with such little effort as she sat looking at him, her hand on his thigh. "We have not know each other long, but I am bonded to you. We are lovers and we work well together." He looked at her and moved off the bed kneeling before her.

Her hands went to her mouth. "John what are you…"

"You are intelligent, beautiful, and someone I wish to share my life with. Would you do me the honor of being my wife and life mate?"

She blinked. She had tears in her eyes and he frowned a little. She then reached down and took his hands. "I never thought anyone would ask me. I thought I was too old."

He cracked a laugh at that and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Never."

"Yes." She said. "I will marry you."

He shifted and pulled a small box from his trousers . "Then you can have this." He smiled.

He placed the ring on her finger and smiled at her.

"John I think I broke the man's hand."

"Whose hand?"

"A man at the club wanted to get to know me better."

"And you broke his hand."

"I may have."

"Well done." He said pulling her to him.

She smiled and hugged him as he held her. She was his now and nothing would come between them.

ZzZ

Katie smiled as she sat down at her computer and called her father as sat in her office. The image of her father appeared.

"Ah, Katie. How are you?"

"Good." She smiled. "I have news."

"Oh?" He asked. "Admiral Markus is here. Is it good or bad news?"

"Good." She grinned happily and lifted her hand to show her ring.

"Oh!" He said sitting back.

"Who is the lucky man, Dr. Pike?" Admiral Markus asked.

"Commander Harrison." She said softly, suddenly a little embarrassed.

"Indeed." He said thoughtfully.

Her father looked at her. "You look happy. Shall we discuss it over dinner this evening? I can make your favorite."

She smiled. "All right. Pike out."

Markus sat forward and looked at Pike. "You should try to discourage this."

"Why, they are young and in love?"

"John Harrison is not the sort I would want my daughter to be with."

"What do you mean by that Alexander?" Pike asked sitting forward.

"I mean, he is dangerous." Markus said. "She is a naïve little thing. Smart, hella smart, but not as far as relationships. He is taking advantage of rank to seduce her."

"You think so?"

"John Harrison does not have lovers for long. He is just going to use her and be done with her. What happens when she tries him, sullied, unwanted, and with her belly under her chin."

"I would support her all I could."

"As any father would, but you can prevent it."

Pike sighed. "Perhaps. But if her mind is made up, it will be a cold day in hell before she gives him up."

ZzZ

Later, Katie arrived at her father's home in the Starfleet base of operations. The door opened and she stepped in. "Hello."

"There you are Katie." He smiled as he limped to her.

"Hi." She said.

Pike sighed. She looked so beautiful and happy. "I made you your favorite."

"With extra cheese?"

"Of course."

They sat down and she looked at the plate of mac and cheese with apples, caramel, and chocolate milk. She laughed. She had not eaten this since she was in her early teens.

She dove into it hungrily. "Thank you daddy."

"So tell me about this Commander Harrison."

"He is brilliant. I hope you can meet him. In fact he is coming to pick me up. Can he speak to you then?"

He nodded slowly as she finished. "Are you sure he is the one? I haven't met him, you have only been dating a short time. Maybe you need more time. Plenty of men in the sea…"

"What is that about?" She asked.

"I am not sure he is right for you. Relationships where you work together don't always end well and I want to make sure you do not get hurt, Katie, that is all."

She rose to her feet. "I thought you would be happy I was happy."

"I am, but…"

"Why are you being like this?" She asked.

He took a breath. "Admiral Markus said…"

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "He is not a good man, father. And why would be care about us marrying?"

"The work you do will no longer be your focus."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you were being seduced and he is a charming man who will leave you."

She stepped back. "He would never…" She had tears in her eyes. "Daddy you are breaking my heart."

He shook his head. "Katie. I can have you brought back to earth and forbid you from seeing him, get a no contact order against him. It will be okay if he has hurt you or…"

The slap surprised them both. His head was knocked to the side by the hard blow, one harder than he was expecting from her petite frame, and her hand stung. She looked at it startled. She then looked at her father.

"Daddy…I'm sorry…I…"

"You never do as I say." He growled. "I wanted you to not be in Starfleet, I wanted you to study something to keep you here, and now you are marrying a man I do not approve of…" He drew himself up. "You are not the daughter I raised."

The doorbell chimed and she gasped as he pressed the button allowing the person in. John entered the room and took in the scene of his fiancée standing looking at her father, tears in her eyes as she stood like a fighter, Pike standing with a bruising face, and glaring at her.

Pike looked at Harrison. "Take her from here. May God have mercy on both your souls."

"Admiral Pike. She is your only daughter. Your only child. You pity's sake, don't do this…" John said spreading his hands.

"She is no daughter of mine." Pike growled and turned away, lifting his chin.

Katie's eyes filled with panic. She reached for him. "Daddy…Daddy please…"

He did not turn back as the girl began to sob. John pulled her to him, holding her as he looked at the Admiral. "Very well." He said. "I will take care of her as my mate since her own family deserts her." John hissed as he cupped the back of her head. "Come my love. This is not a place for you."

She was sobbing so hard she was nearly having a panic attack. He could feel her having problems breathing and he lifted a small device he had. He pressed it to her neck and instantly she dropped into his arms.

He carried her from the area. It was raining outside, hard rain, like the earth was crying also. He called at taxi shuttle and they traveled to her flat. There he gently woke her and laid her on the bed. She still sobbed lightly as he caressed her hair.

"John…what am I going to do? I wanted him to be there. Walking me down the aisle. Sharing it…"

"You are my charge now, my love."

She sighed and he held her gently to him. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He had never wanted to help ease pain before. Such feelings were a weakness among humans, but he was rapidly falling in love with this girl which was also a weakness.

All he wanted to do was hold her, dry her eyes, and reassure her.

And that was what he did into the night.

ZzZ

The next day they were married in a small ceremony in Scotland at the historic Gretna Green. There a minister married them with his family as witnesses.

John smiled as his wife spoke to the ministers wife as he moved to sign the marriage document. He filled in his name as the groom as Khan Noonien Singh and signed the paper. He looked up as the minister signed and rolled it up presenting it to him.

John smiled and took it.

The people were simple, but good. Khan had the bridal suite for two days and made sure they had hearty meals brought to them.

The new bride and groom were in bed most of the two days. When not making love, they were speaking about each other and work.

"Admiral Markus will soon be a problem." John said as he laid on his side, his wife lying against him, her back against his stomach as she looked at him.

"How so?"

"He is making me design weapons that will be used in a war that is coming."

"What war?" She asked. "We are at peace."

"Section 31 is the secret branch that is there to take measures in case war happens."

"What does he think is going to happen?"

"War with the Klingons." He sighed. "The destruction of Vulcan has made them realize what an attack on Federation members can do." He looked at her.

"What becomes of us?"

"I do not know." He said caressing her cheek.

She sighed. "You work so hard."

"As do you." He sighed and kissed her. "The ships needed will be the lynchpin in the war effort. However, it is make them public at the right time, that is key."

"I am afraid." She said softly. "I do not want people to die."

"That is what happens with the advancements we are creating." He sighed. "Things will change and there is little we can do to stop it."

"Can we not negotiate with the Klingons?"

"Have you ever tried?" He asked in amusement.

She shook her head as he began to play with her hair. "How did we get this leave?"

"I asked Markus nicely."

"I doubt that?"

"I told him there was a rare mineral here we needed to test before we made a synthetic model."

"You lied."

"No…it took me five minutes to do the task."

She blinked at him and he smiled shifting so she laid back. "I can't believe I am Mrs. Harrison."

"Doctor." He corrected. "You are a woman. Even in this century you deserve your due."

She nodded and smiled as he kissed her deeply.

ZzZ

The pair returned to work.

It was three days later when Katie did not feel well. She went to the medical bay at the outpost. She felt warm and feverish. An exam revealed she was suffering from bride's disease, or a UTI from all the sex she had been having.

Easily treated she sighed as she returned to the berth she shared with her husband. He would not return for some time so she could sleep. She took the medicine she had been given and settled onto her bunk.

Sometime later John walked in and found his wife sleeping there. Alarmed at first that she was sleeping when she was supposed to be on duty, he gently touched her brow. She had a mild fever.

She woke and looked at him. "John."

He looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Just needed a day." She smiled. "The doctor ordered me to my berth for the day."

"Then something is wrong." He folded his arms.

"Just a mild infection." She sighed. "Sleep will help it."

"What kind of infection?"

"A UTI." She said knowing better than to lie.

He took a breath and nodded. "All right." He cocked his head. "Can I fetch you something from the mess?"

"If they have something edible."

He chuckled. "I will try to find you something palatable."

He left her alone as she laid there. She was a little uncomfortable again and she sighed taking a small pain tablet as she looked about the room. John's work was on the desk nearby. She sighed. Being married had not really changed things, but John was a good man. He wasn't using her. He saw her as a partner and asked her opinions.

When John returned he found his wife crying and he set the food down before coming to her. He knelt down. "What is it?" He asked.

"Dad." She sighed and lifted her chin. "It was just the two of us for so long…now I feel like part of my heart is ripped out."

He nodded patted the floor. "Come eat with me." He said.

She wasn't that hungry, but she ate finding it tasted good as she sat with him. He watched her. He knew she could not eat much when she was stressed and so he gently directed the conversation to lighter things which worked to get her to eat.

She would be sad for some time and he knew it and he did his best to help. Before he would have walked away from female tears. Now he wanted to soothe them away.

How loved changed you.


	6. Research and Developments

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 6 - Research and Developments

August 2258

Katie had been deeply sadden by her father's abandonment. She fell into somewhat of a depressive state. John stayed at her side, not wanting her to hurt anymore. She laid awake in the bed that she shared with her husband in the officer housing of the base that housed her lab and John's. They had been allowed to move there since Admiral Marcus knew they were lovers and they were two of the senior officers there.

John was sleeping beside her, holding her hand on his chest. She sat up and went to the refresher and sighed as she splashed water on her face. She felt hands and toned arms go about her. She turned and found John wide awake, looking at her.

He kissed her and looked at her. "What is on your mind?"

"I'm just in my head is all." She said.

She dressed and so did he. They walked to her lab. He lifted a projector. "I have been working on torpedoes. These need to be fitted for this compartment as well as this one for a biological agent."

She blinked. "You are making bio weapons." She said.

"Marcus is having us militarize Starfleet." He said. "Waiting for the war."

They spent the day designing the compartments and then after they ate. John took her to their rooms and sighed. "It is time I told you more about me."

"What do you mean, John?" She asked as she moved to get some tea.

"First my name is not John." He said watching her.

She froze and turned back. "What?"

"It was the name Marcus gave me when he found my ship adrift." He looked at her. "Sit. You need to hear this."

She chocked her head and then nodded dropping into a chair.

"I was created to lead others to peace in a time of war, but we were forced into exile and cryogenically frozen for more than three hundred years." He looked at her, standing before her. "The destruction of Vulcan made it so Starfleet was looking for more military options and they created the branch we now work for. Marcus only woke me, but he holds the rest of my crew hostage for my compliance." He said.

She blinked. "What is your name then?" She asked rising to her feet. "I want to know your name. I have been calling you the wrong name since I met you."

"Indeed. It is unfair to you and I trust you completely." He touched her cheek. "My name is Khan Noonien Singh." He said.

She looked at him. "You were created?"

"I am a genetically advanced human, an augment, as all my crew is, not to mention yourself now." He smiled a little.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You deserve to know the truth." He said simply.

She realized he loved her enough to trust her with this truth and trust her not to say anything. He was still Commander John Harrison, one of Starfleet's finest minds, as she was. She swallowed and stepped to him. "I do not care who or what you are." She said. "I married you for you."

He smiled a little and kissed her softly. "They say the truth sets you free."

"I will help you in any way I can."

"My friends are still hostage." He said. "We need to free them."

"We will." She said.

ZzZ

Khan had been amazed how well his wife had taken the news. She seemed to know he had secrets and was willing to accept him. He wondered if this was in part because he had told her. He suspected this was true. She knew and could accept this about him.

He looked over at her as she slept and he sighed. His beautiful wife whom he would give the world for.

ZzZ

"Again." Khan barked at her as she stumbled away from him. She was trained in combat as all officers were, but she was startled how quickly her husband could move. Her face was bleeding from several spots as was an arm.

She looked at him and grunted before coming at him again. She managed to cut his arm near his shoulder, but he pinned her, forcing her to the ground and holding her.

"Never let your emotions control you. Think about what weaknesses your opponent has."

"You have none." She said spitting the blood from her mouth as he held her to the floor.

"Do I not?"

She grunted as he sat there and then blinked thinking. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his throat, pulling him backwards. He was startled enough to go with the motion and she knocked his weapons away with solid hits. She pressed on his windpipe watching him.

Khan allowed her, her moment before twisting and rolling her onto her stomach, kneeling on her spine. "You are a woman, but you can best the humans here easily if you put your mind to it." He said bending to her ear.

"But I cannot best you?" She asked.

"No likely, but I would love to see you try."

That seemed to give her courage as she rolled away and crouched watching him as he rose to his feet slowly. He did not pick up his weapons. He beckoned her playfully.

They traded blows until she caught him by surprise when she kicked his hardening manhood. That stunned him enough that she was able to move behind him and put the knife she had to his throat and hold his hair.

He grunted in pain, but he had never been so turned on as she held him. She had bested him. It had taken her nearly a week of training and nearly six hours, but she had bested him. He wasn't angry, he was impressed and he had never wanted her more.

She sighed and let him go. He stepped forward as she playfully kicked him and then turned as she set the weapons down and sighed. She had won and she felt amazing as she stood there, quaking with excitement.

Her husband watched her as she walked to the replicator and got some tea. She sighed wiping the blood from her nose as her husband stood some feet off. She sipped her tea and then moved to go to the refresher. She stripped looking at her healing wounds a moment. She was covered in blood and healing hurts, but she was happy and proud.

She walked into the shower and turned on the water. She gasped when she felt Khan's hands around her midriff. He caressed her naked skin lighting. She turned to him and he looked at her, his azure eyes smoldering before he pressed her to the wall, lifting her, he entered her almost violently as the water spattered about them. He bit her shoulder as he held her and rocked in her.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, but then gasped as he set her down and then pressed her front against the shower wall. He bent her forward and entered her from behind, his fingers holding her hips hard enough to bruise.

She groaned and felt the release as he came deep in her. He panted against her a moment before he straightened and set about washing her body and hair in a gentle manner. She cleaned him in a similar fashion enjoying the view of him.

After he took her to their bed and started another round, which she was more than happy to comply with and enjoy.

ZzZ

To make his wife even more of an augment than she was, Khan injected her femur with his blood so that her body would begin to replicate it. She would become stronger and then he could fully teach her to use her abilities. He had been mostly holding back, afraid to harm her, but when she had defeated him using her mind over her strength, he knew it was time.

He watched the medical scan as his wife laid there, unconscious for the moment. The procedure was painful otherwise and so when he was satisfied he woke her gently. She looked up at him and he smiled gently and warmly.

ZzZ

The pair continued to spend their days creating weapons and upgrading materials for the haul of the great ship that was being built. The Dreadnaught class warship was twice the size of any ship that had been build. It had superior weapons that Khan had designed and the ship could be flown with only one person if necessary. It was build for combat, the shields modified by keeping the life support minimal, though functional. The warp core allowed the ship to go faster than any other ship as well.

Khan was proud of his invention and he hoped that with his compliance his crew would be freed soon. Even so he made arrangements with the long range torpedoes he designed to try to ensure their safety. His wife at his side they created the compartments and the pocket of bio weapon matter that would be an illusion. The Bio weapon matter was inert, but would be picked up on sensors as a weapon of terrible capability.

The nights were filled with passion as Khan lost himself in the arms of the woman he loved. Now fully an augment, his wife worked the long hours that he did without complaint and could go longer without food and water than humans. Still he encouraged her to take breaks.

Marcus came to visit them as they walked back to their room. He smiled at them. The smile was genuine, but his eyes held a hint of anger and hostility. It was not aimed at her, however. The smile was for her.

"How is my ship coming?"

"On schedule and in fact ahead in some areas, sir." Kathrin said.

"Good. Having you two work together was a great idea. Tell me, Harrison, is she as good in the sheets as she is in the lab?"

Katie blushed, but Khan held the gaze of the Admiral. "Better." He said.

The Admiral chuckled. "I would expect nothing less from you." He walked by them.

Katie took a breath and looked at her husband. "Why did he ask that?"

"He knows we are lovers or he never would have approved us having the officer's berth." He turned his head a little. "He was trying to get me to react in defense. I will not be baited into his game."

"Does he know we are married?"

"Not unless your father told him."

She sighed and looked down. That was still a painful subject and he knew it. He gently cupped her chin. She was still human enough not to guard her emotions. A tear ran down her cheek.

She shook her head and wiped her head as she continued walked.

Khan looked after her. "Katie…" He whispered.

"I'm fine. Come let's look at the new polymer you were talking about."

He walked to her and gripped her arms. "You are not fine." He said lowly.

"I will be."

"Your father will come around. He loves you." He said rubbing her arms softly.

She shook her head. "I wish, but he has a lot of pride. Like I do."

They walked into his lab and looked at the various formulas he had written up.

ZzZ

The next day they went and were working on the advanced weaponry. Kathrin was impressed by the sleek design as well as the outright power behind the weapons. Her husband stood touching one of the components and reviewing it with a scan.

She stood back waiting to be told what to do.

Her husband looked back at the workers. "You need to upgrade the coils here and here. Otherwise it will overheat and cause misfires."

They nodded and he walked to his wife.

They went to her lab and she was working on the inert bio sample. It would be difficult to simulate life where there was none. Khan was valuable with this, showing her how to build the compartment with a small device to mimic the life of the organism.

That evening Katie went to bed early. She did not feel well, somewhat off. Khan allowed it as he continued to work at his work station. He watched her as she slept. She was sleeping hard, unusual for her, but she needed rest clearly.

Some hours later he joined her and hugged her. She curled against him and he sighed. A long road ahead of them.


	7. Discoveries and Christmas Exiles

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 7 – Passion's Fruit and Christmas Exile

December 2258

There was something different about Katie.

Khan smelled it as he woke. His wife smelled as she always did, of home and family, and utterly his, but there was something different. He had smelt it before, but it was strong this day. He bent his head and sniffed as she slept.

He narrowed his eyes and then moved his hand from where it rested on her hip and moved it between her legs. He pressed a finger into her and she moaned something in her sleep, but did not wake. He watched her and brought his hand to his face and sniffed.

It was his wife's sweet and salty smell, but there was something deeper. He licked the fluid on his fingers and found that she tasted different. More acidic. Her PH had changed.

He cocked his head. She was the same and yet different. He rose from the bed, oblivious of his nudity and picked up his tricorder. He lifted the scanner and scanned his wife's body. He sat back looking at the reading stupidly a moment.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

Katie was pregnant.

With his child.

He blinked. Augments were supposed to be sterile. He had been told that and had enjoyed the pleasures their boundless appetite for sex had wrought with some of the crew. It was because of the overactive sexual drive that they had been made sterile or so he had been told. He had no cause to disbelieve it after years and none of his lovers falling pregnant.

However, his wife was not an engineered augment. Her body was replicating his blood in her system making her an augment herself, however, she would not have had the treatments to render her sterile. He blinked. Perhaps something happened while he was cryogenically frozen that disabled the effect. He blinked and looked down at his wife.

She looked so soft an innocent in sleep. She was so young.

Did she have other lovers?

He caught himself at the absurdity of that. She was with him every night practically since they had married and nearly every day in their labs. He also had not smelled another male on her skin or within her. Only himself and he made love to her often and well. Sometimes gently and languidly, other times, harsh and full of passionate need and near violence. But she always wanted more and he was willing to comply and give her more. He loved her so much in his own fashion. She was his life now and his trusted confidant. He could trust her with anything. He knew it.

She had remained loyal and nature found a way for him to become a father. He smiled a little, happy that he was going to be a parent. He would never have thought it possible. He had thought he would have to explain to his wife why she never became pregnant with his seed. He had planned, when their lives were less chaotic into looking into adoption of a child who met his standards. However, he thought that would be a long time down the road.

Now he had to face the reality of parenthood.

And that was going to be a problem.

It was something Marcus could hold over him.

He sat in a chair near the bed, watching his wife as she slept. She woke and looked at him, watching her intently. "What is it?" She asked.

He smiled a little. "You seemed different so I did a scan." He took a breath and rose to his feet. He showed her the tricoder as he moved to the other side of the room. "I have no doubt that with the medical facilities here I could do an abortion safely for us and you would be able to return to work in a matter of a couple of days. We would need…"

She gasped and looked up at him. She was on her feet quicker than he would have thought possible. She was before him, nude, glaring at him. "You bastard!" She cried and slapped him, hard across his face.

His head knocked to the side and he turned back, eyes angry. "We need to do this now before we become attached. It will be easier."

The second slap he caught her wrist and he looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"I am not having an abortion! I may have a divorce, but the baby and I will be together."

He looked at her. She meant that. He took a breath and nodded letting her go. His face was suddenly tender and worried. "But it is dangerous, Katie. Marcus will use it against us."

"I don't care. If you do not want our baby, GET OUT!"

He moved and pulled her to him, holding her so she could not fight, she struggled for a few moments before he leaned down. "Stop struggling, you will go yourself and the baby harm."

"Like you care." She hissed at him angry that he could hold her. She then sighed and her head dropped.

"I do care." He said. "I want this child as much as you, but I also know the reality of it."

"It is my body…"

He nodded. She had a point. He would not do anything she did not consent to, even this that could save them both. Still part of him was extremely happy. He wasn't supposed to be a father and he was thrilled.

She was reduced to crying and he held her gently hushing her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I…I just wanted to keep you safe." He took a breath. "Marcus uses my crew against me. He would use you as well." He swallowed. "I could not have you harmed in any way."

She nodded knowing he spoke true. She took a breath. "I love you, Khan."

"I know. I love you too."

He kissed her and then softly began to seduce her and wed her to him to make her yield. She let him have his advance as their lovemaking reaffirmed their bond and healed their souls.

ZzZ

Then went about their days as usual.

It was Christmas Eve a week later and Katie sat in their room, decorating a little. Her husband watched, fascinated by the decorations and the meanings as Katie explained them. She then went to her computer and sent a message to her father.

"Dad. It's me. Merry Christmas. I miss you." She took a breath. "You are going to be a grandfather. I love you."

Khan came to her as she started to cry again.

They had a simple meal and then went to bed after talking.

She woke to a beeping at her computer. She went over and clicked it.

"Hey, sweetheart. Merry Christmas and congratulations on the baby." Pike said looking at the computer. "Maybe we can have coffee and talk soon. Love you." He said.

Her hand went to her mouth and she looked at Khan who was lying on the bed watching and listening. She came to him and he held her. He knew that was the best present of all, her father speaking to her. He had things to give her, but he was happy she was happy for the moment.

ZzZ

Christmas was a quiet affair. Khan took his wife back to earth for lunch, Chinese, a quaint tradition she had with her father that she missed, and then going to his flat. Her computer buzzed when she was sipping a drink with her husband, watching the snow outside.

She walked to the computer and touched it. It was Admiral Pike watching her. "Hello Katie." He said.

"Dad!" She gasped. She sat down and looked at him.

"How are you?"

"Good."

He looked nervous and she realized it was because he had no idea how to continue or where to take the conversation.

"Merry Christmas." She said. "What are you up to?"

"I am just here at the house." He said.

He smiled a little. "So you have a little one on the way?"

"Yes." She smiled a little.

"When is it due?"

"Um…" She mentally thought about it. She was nearly three months along and it would be another seven or so before the baby came… "July I think." She said.

He nodded. "What are you doing?"

It was early yet. Khan was watching her. He moved to her and gently touched her back with his large hand, gently caressing. He came into the view of the viewer. "I was thinking to take her to dinner. Would you care to join us?" He asked.

"Commander Harrison." Pike said formally.

"Admiral."

Pike took a breath. "I would like that." He said.

"I will get her ready and we will pick you up." John smiled disarmingly at his father-in-law.

Pike nodded. "I will see you then." He clicked the monitor.

Katie looked up at her husband with a bright look. He smiled and they gathered some things and got into the shuttle he had. Khan piloted through the fairly light traffic to San Francisco and landed on a parking area. It was foggy and chilled as they walked out and down a block to her father's home.

She used her key and walked into the home she grew up in. She smiled, holding the presents she had on her arm as she stepped in. Admiral Pike was standing there. He looked haggard as he leaned on his cane.

She stepped to him and he hugged her to him, kissing her brow and holding her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know daddy." She said as Khan looked on.

Pike lifted a hand to Khan. "Thank you for taking care of her." He said softly.

Khan took it and nodded. "Oh course. I do love my wife, despite what you may think." He took a breath. "Come we should not debate that. It is Christmas. My wife wants us to be a family."

Pike nodded. "She is all I have." He said.

"She is all either of us have, Admiral."

Pike took a breath. "Please. Call me Chris." He said. He looked down as his daughter looked up at him. "Or Dad."

Khan nodded. "I'm John."

The three went to a local restaurant that was open and they ordered. It was a good time talking and sharing stories. Khan listened to his father-in-law and wife as they teased each other and made each other smile. It was good to see her so happy.

They went back to the Pike home where they unwrapped gifts. It was nearly midnight local time when Katie was yawning into her tea. Pike offered for them to stay at his home. Khan was about to refuse when he looked over and saw his wife sleeping against the table. He nodded and thanked his father-in-law.

He lifted his wife in his arms. Her head lolled back and she woke only slightly as her husband carried her and nodded to Pike. Pike led the way to the spare bedroom. Khan laid his wife down and gently made her comfortable before he straightened.

"Can I speak with you?" Pike asked.

"Of course." Khan said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. He followed Pike to the main room.

Pike sighed as he dropped into a chair. "You love her don't you?"

Khan sighed and sat down, ramrod straight in the chair. "You doubted I did."

"My daughter has never sought the attentions of a man and now she is bedded and wedded." Pike sighed. "You seem happy together."

"We are." Khan said watching his father-in-law.

"You know I was never as smart as she was. Neither was her mother. We were actually idiots next to her. She passed all her exams before she was twelve." Pike sighed. "She became devoted to her work. I still cannot imagine her as a mother."

"I had a time of it as well." Khan said. "But…fatherhood puts things into prospective does it not?"

"Indeed." Pike smiled. "She is a good girl. It has not been an easy life for her. I tried to be a good father, but she needed more."

"I think you did very well." Khan said. "She is intelligent and she is beautiful. Now she is married and will soon deliver a grandchild to you."

"I didn't think of it that way. It is my grandchild isn't it."

"Yes." Khan said.

Pike sighed and smiled. "I didn't think I would be a grandfather."

"I never thought I would be a father." Khan said honestly.

Pyke rose to his feet. "I should let you get some sleep."

Khan nodded and rose to his feet. Pike caught his arm. "Take care of her. Please. She is all I have in this world and the idea of her being hurt…again…"

Khan nodded. "I will never harm her." He said.

And he meant it.

Khan walked to his wife. He stripped and climbed under the coverlet and snuggled close to her, his hand possessively on her belly. He kissed her shoulder and sighed looking out the window at the cityscape worried for her, his coming child, and their future.

He had not planned to fall in love and father a baby. Marcus could use her against him, and Khan knew it, but for now she was too valuable in her own right for Marcus to act, but Khan knew that day was coming.

He looked out and narrowed his azure eyes.

And when that day came, he would be ready and would protect his own.


	8. Caught!

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 8 – Caught!

February 2259

It had been a very long week for Katie and Khan.

They had been setting the new torpedoes. Marcus had been told they were being fitted with a bio weapon component, but the inner compartments had been modified to hold the cryotubes of his crew that he could smuggle then to safety. There was a great risk in this and it was twofold. One getting them into the tubes undiscovered, and second, getting them somewhere before Marcus decided to unleash them on some hapless ship or planet.

They had just finished with the seventy second and were going to do one more before they turned in for the night. It was hard work, even as an augment for Katie who was now visibly with child and halfway through her pregnancy. They had six more tubes to do, but they had done ten a day for some time.

Khan fitted the tube into compartment and then went about sealing it when they heard the station go to red alert. Katie looked up.

"Are we being attacked?"

Khan moved to a panel. "No." He looked to the door. "Security is coming!"

She looked up. "But…They can't!"

"Katie…no matter what happens I love you."

"I know." She said also turning to the door.

The door opened and a security detail came in with their phasers on and they aimed them at the pair standing there. Khan stepped before his wife as they both lifted their hands.

"We are unarmed." Khan said.

"You need to come with us."

"Why?" Khan asked.

"This is a top level room. What the hell are you doing here? You could die if you shoot one of these weapons!" Katie said stepping to the side.

She stepped forward as a man moved to take her arm. She looked back at Khan and gave a slight nod. He looked at her and then took a breath realizing what she was about to do. She slammed her elbow back into the man's windpipe as she fought. Khan rolled out of the way as the guards went to her.

Not wanting to hurt her, they pressed her forward, her arms behind her to subdue her. They had orders to keep her unharmed and safe. The leader clapped handcuffs on her and roughly pulled her along. "Come with us Dr. Pike."

They looked about. "Where is the Commander?"

The leader looked at her. She cocked her head and shrugged. He growled and slapped her with the back of his hand. Blood came to her lip and she narrowed her eyes, but her husband had escaped.

Khan had made it to the Jeffery's tube. He moved along the station. He knew this place in and out. He had designed it. He swallowed hard. His wife had been captured, but he knew that she would be safe and likely used as bait for him. She was pregnant and the daughter of an admiral. His crew could be killed with little consequence, the others he loved, but his wife would not be killed. She still had too much value.

ZzZ

Katie was thrown into the room. She stumbled and landed hard on her hands and knees before Marcus' desk. Marcus looked at her calmly. "Ah, Dr. Pike. How are you?"

She touched her bruising face. "All right."

"Where is the Commander?" He asked his men.

"He got away." The leader said.

"Find him!" Marcus barked. "And removed the cuffs on the doctor. She is a victim not the enemy."

The leader did as he was told and posted guards before leaving to do his task.

Marcus rose to his feet. He lifted a handkerchief and gently dabbed her face. "You have been so ill treated."

"What?"

"That monster of a man. I should have known he would beat you and rape you."

"What?" She asked.

He looked at her gently in almost a fatherly way. "Hush, my dear. You are safe now."

A man stepped forward, one of his officers. "Safe?"

"Commander Harrison was using the good doctor as he was everyone else. She is pregnant because he brainwashed her into thinking he loved her." He shook his head sadly. "Stockholm syndrome, I believe they used to call it."

The man blinked. "The poor child. Shall we take her the medical bay?"

"Yes." Marcus said touching a device to her neck. She dropped like a stone, almost instantly against him. He caught her and gently caressed her hair. "Send for the medical staff."

The medical bay members arrived moments later with more security and Marcus laid her on the hover stretcher and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "She will fight you when she wakes. She has been brainwashed and she is pregnant. Treat her well, but make sure she is restrained. We do not want her to hurt herself or the baby."

The doctor looked at him. "We do not want to abort it?"

"No." Marcus said. "That would be too much trauma on the girl and it could cause her to react badly, even more than she will."

The doctor nodded and they moved her toward the medical bay.

Above them, Khan watched as his unconscious wife was taken to the medical area. She had a fat lip, but looked no worse for wear. He smuggled onto a cargo ship heading to Earth and crouched in the small space. Katie was in no danger yet and would not be for a while.

The cargo ship headed to earth and Khan made sure he escaped before they did their bio inspections. Once on the ground he moved to take a taxi to a hotel room. He needed a plan as to how to get Katie back. He knew his crew would be killed, but he needed to have Katie back to him.

ZzZ

Katie stood in her room.

It was a glorified prison cell. One that served Admiral Marcus well. She was under close guard, but was free to roam around the area that seemed to be part of the high admiralty in San Francisco. She looked down over the academy grounds of Starfleet and sighed.

The door opened and she turned.

"Dad." She said.

Pike came forward dropping his cane as he came to her. "Admiral Marcus told me what happened. Are you all right?"

"Yes." She said.

Pike sighed. "Did he hurt you?"

"Who? John? Never."

He took a breath. "The Admiral thinks you suffer from Stockholm Syndrome."

"Do you really believe that? You know him."

"He can be charming, but then all psychopathic people can be. You have scars on your body that they found when they examined you." Pike's eyes looked at her. "He beats you doesn't he."

"No!" She stepped back from him as if he had scalded her. "They are from training."

"What sort of training leaves a scar across your spine?"

She winced a little. That had come from swipe when she had misjudged the distance between Khan and herself. It was a flesh wound, but it had stung. Her husband had repaired it easily, but it still scarred.

"Tell me true, Katie. What did he do to you?"

"We married and he loves me. I carry his child." She said lifting her head.

Pike sighed. "Marcus did not know he had married you. Apparently, that kept much of the abuse you suffered secret."

She looked at her father. "I cannot believe you are letting that man warp the facts."

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me he beat the hell out of you."

"He doesn't."

"Your scars say otherwise."

She shook her head and her hand went to her belly.

Pike took a breath. "Marcus tells me that he is in full support of the baby being born. He does not want you to rid yourself of it."

She looked out the window. "John will come for me. Marcus knows this. I am being held as bait father."

"Marcus has assured me that he merely wants to question him and then pursue prosecution if he did you harm."

"Like hell." She said turning.

"Katie perhaps you should rest now."

"A good idea." A new voice said.

Both turned to see Marcus there. He looked at Kathrin and smiled. "How are you doing, child?"

"Enjoying my prison." She said.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "It may feel like a prison, but it isn't."

"Am I free to go?"

"No."

"Then it is a prison." She said.

Marcus stepped forward. "You father had endorsed me keeping you here, for your protection. John Harrison has gone rogue. We have no idea what he can and will do." He took a breath. "You are a brilliant mind, but you are also naïve. You fell to his charm. Easy enough to do, he is handsome and brilliant as well, but you were used." He said.

She looked at him. "Whom are you convincing me? My father? Or yourself?"

Marcus shook his head and looked at Pike. "I am sorry I did not prevent this. I knew they were lovers and I thought letting him have her would help them both." He paused. "I had no idea he would marry her and then use her."

"I am hardly dirty dishwater." She said.

Pike sighed and came to her and kissed her brow. "I love you. Rest." He turned to leave. "I will come soon." He took his leave and Marcus smiled after him and then turned to look at Katie.

"Careful. We do not want to upset your father."

"Khan will come for me." She said.

"So he told you his rightful name." He looked at her. "Did he also tell you that those tubes hold his crew and they are some of the most dangerous people on earth?"

"No."

"Read up on them. They were part of the eugenics movement three hundred years ago." He nodded to his computer. "It may interest you to see how bloody his hands are. He is not a good man. Tell me where he is."

"Why would I betray my husband?"

"Why would you betray Starfleet?"

"I am not."

"By keeping information about a fugitive, yes you are."

"I will not tell you where he is. In all honesty, I do not know, but even if I did, I would never tell you." She took a breath. "I know what you did to him and the crew. I was helping him."

"Foolish girl." He said. "He really did warp your little head."

She looked at him and sighed. "He will come for me."

Marcus turned and walked to the door. The door opened and he smiled a little looking back at her. "I am counting on it, dear Katie."

"Go to hell." She hissed as the door shut behind him.

ZzZ

Khan stood in his flat in London reviewing personnel files he had. He had gotten them long before he had escaped under the pretense of wanting to know who worked for Section 31. He lifted a file Thomas Harewood. He worked in the archives and building area planetside and he had a very sick daughter. His wife Rima was in a deep depressive state often about the small child who was slowly dying and would not live to see her next year.

Khan sighed. He saw his in. He would save this little life. Part of him had grown a little softer with his impending fatherhood. He cared about this child dying of a disease that they could not stop. However, he was going to use the grief and threat of loss to make it so this man Harewood would do his bidding and send a message to Starfleet.

He pulled on his long silver coat. John Harrison had almost actor looks. No longer an Indian, he had endured the pain process to have his face made to look like an Englishman's. His eyes were also now bright azure instead of brown as they had been. An augment in every sense of the word he was ready.

He took a shuttle to the hospital where the girl was. Easily gathering a doctor's coat he went into her room and looked at her vitals. It would only take a vial of his blood to stabilize and correct the problem. His cells would attack the cancer and replenish the cells with healthy. The girl would be a part augment after, but she need not know it. She would be stronger and more aware, as Katie was before he had made her body replicate his augmented cells.

He took a breath. Harewood would have to die for his daughter to live, but it was a small sacrifice for a child to live and be given a chance.

He smiled.

Soon Katie I will come for you.


	9. Treason's Reward

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 9 – Treason's Reward

Late February 2259

Khan knew that he needed to act swiftly to save the girl and to gain the trust of her father. A father would do anything for the safety of a child and the mate that bore it. He took a breath as he followed Lieutenant Harewood and his wife to the hospital.

The Harewoods got out of their own shuttle. Mrs. Harewood was carrying a small stuffed rabbit in her hands. She looked weary and stressed. Khan felt for her. She soon would be a widow, but her child would live.

Khan got out of his shuttle and looked about. The hospital was outside of London surrounded by grassy knolls and trees. It was beautiful and it reminded him of the earth he remembered. He stood back quietly, allowing the parents their grief as they walked in hand-in-hand. He watched as they spoke to the doctors. Mrs. Harewood shook her head and tears came to her eyes even as she lifted a hand to wipe them.

Khan knew what the doctors had told them. The girl would be dead with the week without his help/ But his help would come at a price and a steep one at that. He watched them go to the girl's room, head's bent.

Khan sighed as he dropped into a seat, looking at the London skyline some miles off across the moist grass covered hills. He waited. He was patient. There was no rush and he could not spook the family. He needed to get the Lieutenant alone. He knew from watching two days ago that Harewood would often go for a walk to clear his head while his wife stayed with the young girl. He would wait for the man to do that and speak to him.

It was less than an hour when Harewood appeared, his face holding the emotions he was feeling. He walked out onto the terrace and leaned against the wall looking out at the misty morning as he pounded the first lightly with his fist in frustration and agony.

Khan walked out, standing back from the man he cocked his head softly and spoke softly. "I can save her." He said.

Harewood turned to him. "What? What did you say?" He asked voice cracking.

"Your daughter. I can save her." Khan said softly, standing, hands folded as he stood ramrod straight in his long elegant silver jacket with a high collar.

Harewood blinked and stepped forward regarding the handsome stranger a moment. "Who are you?"

"A friend." Khan said. "Come. Let me buy you some coffee while we speak."

Harewood nodded dumbly as he followed the man. His heart had suddenly a spark of hope, though for too long they had been without options. At this point he was willing to do anything to safe the girl and to see his wife smile again. He followed Khan toward the mess, the regal stranger leading the way.

ZzZ

Katie sighed as she sat on the couch in her room.

She narrowed her eyes as the doctor scanned her. It was almost a ritual now, twice a day, as Admiral Marcus had ordered, she was examined to make sure she and the child she carried were in good health. The baby was stronger, more developed, and larger than a human baby should be at its age within the womb. For this reason, Marcus had become interested. He well knew that Khan was an augment and wondered if his child was as well.

Katie did not like being a guinea pig, but Marcus seemed to show legitimate concern for her welfare, something she did not trust, not even for a moment, but she was not about to upset him while she could still have good food for herself and the growing baby.

Marcus knew Khan would come for her eventually, but he had been surprised he had not come outright. Katie had told him, Khan was far too smart for that.

She had read up on the eugenics movement and Khan's trial. He had killed many in his time, a genetically altered human, who was better at everything. He was found guilty despite refuting the authority of the court since it was not of his peers. He and his shipmates were put into cryotubes and held in stasis. People wondered if they would be of use as tensions in the world escalated.

She wondered how he had been sent to space with the crew, but there was no record of this. Something to ask her husband when she saw him again. For now she would wait and bide her time, just as, she had no doubt, her husband was.

ZzZ

Khan sat looking at Harewood who was seated across from him. "Do we have an agreement then?" He asked softly as he sipped his coffee.

Harewood took a breath and then nodded slowly, revealing his desperation. "My family?"

"Will be well looked after. I have already put money into the account you named for their welfare. You need only have your wife access it. They will live comfortably, I assure you." He said lifting the PADD he held to show Harewood. The amount was a little over five million in Federation Credits. That would provide for them for a lifetime and for his daughter to go to any educational center she wished on or off world.

Harewood nodded again.

"Good." Khan said. "I will return to you tomorrow before you work. I will meet you here." He pointed on his PADD to a small café near where the remains of the London Eye remained. Eye Park was now a lovely neighborhood built on what had been the Thames.

Harewood looked and nodded. "I will be there." He looked up at Khan. "She is very sick."

"Yes. She will live through the night, however. Her organs are not failing yet." Khan said as he rose. "My blood will prevent the catastrophic failure and repair the damage." He cocked his head. "She may even play football in a year."

"Football." Harewood said and smiled a little as he imagined Lucille playing with girls her own age.

Khan walked away and Harewood looked after him and took a breath. "A deal with the devil." He murmured. He was willing to become a traitor to save his little girl from death, but it was the hardest bargain he had made.

ZzZ

Katie came into the dining area and sat down at the table, noting Marcus was there.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Welcome my dear."

She narrowed her eyes. "I was told I had little choice." She said looking at the armed men to either side of her.

He smiled. "You have to eat."

"I will, be assured."

"I was told you were refusing the food brought to you."

She blew out a breath. "Go to hell."

Marcus smiled wolfishly. "You first."

ZzZ

Khan had spent the evening building the microbomb. It took work to make it so small. It would be water activated. He then withdrew a vial of his blood. He had O negative blood and that would make it easier for him to donate. He would replenish the blood he donated within a couple hours.

He put the vial and the ring that held the bomb into a capsule. He then looked out his window. He knew protocol. A bombing such as this would call all the leaders of Starfleet to meet and begin a manhunt for those responsible.

Perhaps it would be linked to him.

It mattered not.

He met Harewood at the small street level café he had designated. Harewood rose from his seat where he had been sipping tea. His wife had spent the night with Lucille, but he had gone to work and then home as he would today as well.

Khan gave him the capsule and looked at him. "Thank you."

"What if I do not use the bomb?" Harewood asked.

"Then I will kill you and your family and frame the bomb on you regardless." Khan said.

Harewood nodded. He had no doubt that was a serious threat.

They parted ways.

Harewood went to the hospital. He saw his wife and child were still sleeping. His daughter was so weak, her breaths were rapid and shallow. She was so gaunt. He went to her and kissed her hair. "I love you." He whispered.

He went to where the IV liquid was. He put the blood into her IV and watched in horrified joy as her vitals began to normalize almost instantly. There would be a great deal of recovery left, but she was safe now. He sighed. The man had saved her life and Harewood owed him now.

He sighed and put the ring on his finger, laying a hand on his daughter a moment before turning to his wife. He kissed her hair as well. She stirred, but did not wake. He then sighed and nodded.

He went to his job at the Kelvin Memorial Archive. He paused at the door and his eyes narrowed a little. Harrison was there, in a dark long coat, watching him. Taking a breath he walked in, passing all the security check points. He went to the basement level where his work station was. It was where Section 31 did all their work planetside.

He retrieved a glass of water as he went to his work station and sat down. He started up his computer and then quickly typed a message to Admiral Marcus, the leader of Section 31 to inform him what and why he did what he was about to do.

He took a deep breath before sending it and then he looked about at his co-workers, none of whom he was close to. Somehow that made it a little easier as he pulled off the ring from his finger and held it over the water a second.

He then sighed as he let it drop into the water.

For a second, nothing happened.

Then the water began to boil and fizz as it melted the covering. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he knew nothing more as the bomb ignited and blew the archive out from the basement up. The rumble was heard throughout London.

People scream and sirens were heard.

Forty people died instantly. Khan walked into the wreckage. He surveyed and then found what he had been looking for in a damaged locker. He had heard of a transwarp beaming device. He looked at the case. It seemed intact and he would modify it in order to suit his needs.

He heard a cough near him as he walked. He saw a young woman.

Feeling a small bit of pity, he knelt and gently lifted her. She was burned, severely, and would not live, but he gently carried her to a safer place and laid her where she would be found. The cool water falling about from a water main break would cool the burns.

He then turned away. He was in his tight regulation Starfleet uniform. He walked to the jumpship he had stolen earlier and placed the bag on the seat. He then jumped in and piloted away before the main group of rescue workers arrived.

ZzZ

Marcus stared at the screen before him.

"Bad news?" Katie asked him.

He looked at her from around his computer. His eyes narrowed. "Your husband coerced someone to bomb an archive." He said.

"Why would he do that?"

He looked at her. "Because he is a menace to society. I will bring him back here in chains and have you watch when we condemn him."

"From what I understand that happened before and yet here he is."

"We would make sure he and the crew of his ship remained in isolation for the rest of time and memorial."

She cracked a laugh. "Or until they are useful again." She cocked her head. "So they still live?"

"For now…" He said.

Her hand went to her belly as the child kicked. She gasped a little. Marcus rose and went to her. His hand moved and pressed to her, unbidden. She looked up at him startled by his invasion of her space.

"I remember Carol in Jessica." He smiled a little. "You know Carol is just as strong willed as you."

"I know. I have met her." Katie said.

He felt the baby move. "We have tested you and the baby. You are augments as well. Both of you. When your husband is condemned, you shall join him."

Her hand went to her stomach. "It would kill the child." She pulled away from him.

"We would make sure it was born first, naturally."

"To experiment on?"

"Ah you are quick."

She lifted her hand and slapped him. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged my dear. We have the technology to raise a baby outside the womb in a pseudo womb."

"If I die, I will die fighting."

"I count on it."

"If I die. You are going with me."

He smiled. "I would expect you to try."

He turned on his heel. "Be ready at 19:00." He said. "We have a meeting to attend. I want you to see what your husband did to forty-two innocents."

She looked after him, her eyes narrowed.

ZzZ

It was 19:00 and she walked behind the Admiral with two armed guards behind her. She felt like a prisoner as she was escorted to the top floor of the Starfleet headquarters and they walked into the room.

"Be seated please." Marcus said. He took her by the arm and led her to stand beside him. She grunted, but did what he silently demanded as he held her elbow. Mentally, she thought about breaking his face, but that would accomplish little.

She stood at his side and a young first officer looked up at her. "Would you like a seat, Miss?" He asked her from across the room.

She looked down and over at Marcus who shook his head ever so slightly. She smiled a little and looked up at him. "I am fine, thank you."

"But you are pregnant. I have heard being on your feet is not good." He said trying again.

"She is used to being on her feet." Marcus said. "Dr. Singh is leading bio engineer. She is here to offer her input."

"Am I?" She asked out of the side of her mouth. She then looked at him. "Singh?"

"It is your name is it not." Marcus asked quietly.

"Dr. Singh? Do you not mean Dr. Pike?" Chris Pike spoke up from across the room.

The younger man looked at his captain and then back at the girl.

Marcus smiled a little. "Of course. Your daughter never took her husband's name did she?"

"No." Katie said softly.

"I forget such things. Anyway…" He looked about. "Thank you for convening on such short notice." Marcus looked at those gathered. "By now, some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damn hole in the ground and forty-two men and women are dead." He looked about. "One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer who confessed to carrying out this attack but he was forced to do it by this man, Commander John Harrison." Everyone looked at their screens for the Starfleet employee file on him. "He's one of our own. And he is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons known, John Harrison has just declared a one man war against Starfleet. And under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space." He looked at those before him.

Beside him Katie stood not looking at the pictures on the viewer that Marcus had up for her benefit she was sure. She swallowed and looked down.

Marcus continued. "You here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region. And the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down." He paused. "This is a manhunt, pure and simple, so let's get to work."

Katie looked at him. "No it isn't." She said softly. "He will come for me and you know it."

"Yes, but I have this officers ready should he try to take you off world against your will."

She sighed. Ever the man playing to the crowd. She was the innocent who had been used just as the officer her husband had coerced into the bombing."

"Your pardon Admiral, but why is the Lieutenant Commander here?" Spock asked.

"For protection." Marcus said. "She is Admiral Pike's daughter. She was dazzled by this man who can be a charmer. She is carrying his child, but I will not have her used any more by this psychopath. She deserves protection."

"Yes from the likes of you." She said under her breath.

He looked up at her. "Careful my dear." He said softly. "We would not want you to injure yourself." He lifted a hand to her forearm and squeezed a little.

"Earth's perimeter sensors have not detected any warp signatures leaving the system." Spock said looking over the data."

Katie's attention was drawn to the youngest officer there, looking at the screen images of the camera recordings. He seemed to be looking intently at those taken of Harrison as he moved across the wreckage.

"This man has shown a willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man and fear for your life or the lives of those nearby you are authorized to use deadly force on sight." Marcus said. He heard Katie's soft intact of breath and looked up at her.

"What's in the bag?" The man asked.

Pike looked at him. "James. Not now."

"But…it…doesn't it seem odd to you that he'd target an archive? It's like bombing a library."

"Chris? Everything okay?" Marcus asked from across the room.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Kirk is just acclimating to his new position as First Officer." Pike said.

"If you got something to say, Kirk, say it." Marcus said. "Tomorrow's too late."

"I'm fine, sire. My apologies." Kirk said looking at Pike for a second.

"Spit it out son. Don't be shy." Marcus said sitting back.

Kirk took a breath. "Why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

"The beginning of what, Mr. Kirk?"

Katie met the gaze of the young officer. This man had intelligence and arrogance, like her husband. She watched him as he continued.

"Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates, that the senior command gather, captains and first officers at Starfleet H.Q., right here." He paused. "In this room."

"It is curious." Spock said nearby. "Why would Harrison commandeer a jumpship without warp capabilities…"

There was a faint hum outside the window. Beside Marcus Katie began to glow with light. She looked at Marcus and then took a breath. He had come. Khan had come for her. Marcus gasped and reached for her even as she dematerialized beside him. He looked at Kirk and then out the window as lights suddenly aimed into the room.

Kirk looked out and then gasped. "Clear the room!" He barked as the first shots took out the windows.

Marcus dove for cover and looked about. He pulled out his communicator. "We need an air defense team! Daystrom Conference Room!" He barked.

Pike looked at him. "He took Katie!"

"Yes." Marcus said.

"He will hurt her or have her as a hostage to get out of this."

"Likely." Marcus nodded. "But we will get her back, Chris. I promise. I won't let the bastard hurt her anymore."

Pike nodded.

ZzZ

Katie materialized in the cockpit of the jumpship. She was facing the wrong way. Her husband was at the controls, strapped in. He looked at her. "You should sit down, my dear."

"What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done." He said and opened fire on the room.

She gasped, startled as she dropped into the seat and pulled the harness straps about her. She blinked and looked down at the large device between them. "What is this?" She demanded as he shifted the jumpship firing at everything that moved.

"Not now." He said calmly, but it had an undercurrent to it. He continued to fire.

She looked to the side. Kirk had a phaser rifle and fired. She cried out and Khan looked.

He smiled. "This jumpship cannot be touched by that weapon, my love. Calm yourself."

There was a noise. Everything was happening so quickly. Katie was holding on. Suddenly the engine sputtered and the jumpship lost control. Katie gasped and looked at her husband as the jumpship spun. He was looking out intently at Kirk even as he touched the device beside him. He reached over and took his wife's hand in his and together, they disappeared with light surrounding them as the jumoship dropped.

Kirk watched it fall down and sighed.

ZzZ

There was a crack of thunder as Khan and his wife materialized.

It was an alien planet, with rock, buildings that had been destroyed, and a storm brewing. Khan rose to his feet and helped his wife up. She looked at him as he pulled his hood over his head. "Khan?"

He took her hand and led the way toward shelter. He had his tricoder out and found a small cave in the hills nearby. There he got her out of the rain and away from the thunderstorm. She looked up at him as he moved to start a fire.

"Khan! We need to talk."

"Yes." He said.

The fire started and he looked up at her. "All right, beloved. Let's have it out then." He said looking at her, his face unreadable.

She sighed and nodded as she dropped beside him, a hand on the expanse of her belly as he began to unpack what he had brought with him.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

He took a breath and nodded. "Very well. I will hide nothing from you and let you judge the facts versus what Marcus has told you."

"You killed forty-two people."

"I saved a little girl and got a message to Starfleet all at the same time."

"Harewood."

He nodded. He cocked his head. "How is the child?"

"Better. Marcus paid his respects. She is eating again. Her mother called it a miracle and wished her husband had been alive to see it."

"A clever illusion. They are making Harewood a hero then?"

"Acting under duress, yes."

Khan nodded. "Good. He deserves that. So does his family."

She sat back. "Marcus showed me the program you were in, before you were frozen…how could you…" She sighed and looked away.

He looked at her and lifted a hand to her cheek. "I am sorry you are in the middle of this."

"I am too." She looked down and settled as she reached for some food he had.

"Do you regret your life now?"

She took a breath and then shook her head. "No." She said honestly.

He watched her a moment as she chewed on a protein bar. He then knocked it from her hands, pulling her to him, and kissing her hard on her mouth.

She gasped, startled, and she fought until his hand locked on her neck and hair and the other moved up her shirt to cup her sensitive breast. She gasped again, but this time, mostly in pleasure. "Khan…please…" She whispered.

"Please what?" He asked knowing exactly what she wanted, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Fuck me…" She murmured as his lips moved to her throat.

"Oh the language you picked up." He teased against her ear.

"…make me forget the lies he told me…"

He nodded and laid her back on the makeshift bed he had made and looked down at her before he slowly began to undress her. Outside the rain was pouring and the wind was swirling it around as well as the ashes of the burned buildings.

"Where are we?" She managed as he nuzzled her belly. It was white, swollen, and veined like a fruit. He kissed over her navel and sighed.

"Kronos." He said.

She sat up and looked down at him. "The Klingon home world?!"

He looked up at her, his azure eyes swirling with lust and mild annoyance. "Yes. The one place Starfleet cannot come to find us."

"They could."

"Yes, but a Federation ship here would be declared an act of war." He kissed her hip bone.

"But…"

"Hush woman…"He growled and pressed two fingers into her, startling her, but also completely derailing her train of thought right then and there. She closed her eyes in pleasure and he nodded. "Good. Let me have you. I love you, my sweet Katie."

"Khan…" She moaned softly as he added his thumb to her small nub.

"I am not going to stop until your legs are quaking so much that you no longer can stand it and these hills will know my name." He smiled dipping his head to join his fingers as he moved the pair in her.

All thought other than the delicious lovemaking left Katie's mind.

Khan would keep her safe. Even here on a hostile planet, she would be kept safe. He loved her and she him.

And that was all she needed to know.


	10. Fugitives

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 10 - Fugitives

March 2259

Kirk had received a message from Mr. Scott.

He and Spock ran to him as he stood in the courtyard of Starfleet's grand mall. "I found this in the wreckage."

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

"It's a transwarp beaming device. I came up with the idea and the bastard built it."

"Can you tell where they went?"

"I already did that and your no gonna like it." Mr. Scott said. Spock and Kirk leaned closer and looked at the numbers set. "He went to the one place, we cannot follow."

Spock sighed. "Kronos."

Kirk nodded.

ZzZ

Kirk and Spock ran into the meeting Admiral Marcus was having with top level security personnel to look for security breaches and how to make a net to catch Harrison who had escaped the jumpship, but could not have escaped the planet.

No warp signatures in the area…

No demands.

"Admiral Sir. He isn't on earth." Kirk said. "He's on Kronos." He took a breath. "I request my command be reinstated and seek permission to go after him."

Marcus sighed and looked at those around the table. "You may go." They got up to leave and he started walking. Kirk and Spock fell in behind him as he walked toward his offices. "Kronos. The Klingon homeworld. Is he defecting?"

"We aren't sure, sir." Kirk said.

"He has the girl with him still. Why did he kidnap her? It is not logical to detain a science officer when he could have beamed anyone aboard."

Marcus took a breath. "She has value. She is a bio researcher." He looked at Spock. "And he befriended her. She is a beautiful and naïve young woman." He shook his head. "She is danger. I tried to protect her and she is even more in danger now with him on the run." He sighed. "After the bombing she came to him begging for help when she realized what he had done, but then she was not under his control."

"Wasn't her name, Dr. Pike?" Kirk asked.

"Yes." Marcus said. "She can't even attend her daddy's funeral because this bastard kidnapped her."

"He has taken refuge in the Ketha Province, a region now uninhabited on the planet." Spock said. "The girl is with him."

"Sir, he is hiding." Kirk said.

"Yes, with Dr. Pike as a hostage." Marcus said.

"He knows if we even go near Klingon space, it will be all out war sir." Kirk said.

"But what is the doctor to him?" Spock asked. "She is a bio scientist and pregnant."

"She is brilliant and she carries his child." Marcus said.

"Stockholm syndrome." Kirk said as they entered Marcus's office.

Marcus nodded.

"I do not understand the reference." Spock said.

"It means she is sympathetic to him because he sexually manipulated her." Marcus said. "We cannot trust her while she is near him."

"So she is a prisoner and made pregnant to keep her so." Spock said.

Marcus sighed. "Yes."

"So she is a victim." Kirk said.

"Yes, like her father, but Chris was just killed by him. Harrison raped her mind and her body. She is one of our brightest minds. We cannot afford her loss." Marcus said.

"However, pregnant, she might feel some attachment to the father of her child." Spock said. He then blinked. "Ah this is the Stockholm Syndrome."

"Yes. He thinks he cares for her, but the man has proven to remove those in his way, even innocents. Do we want her blood shed and that of her unborn?" Marcus asked.

"No sir." Spock said.

"Sir, you can't go after him, but I can." Kirks said. "Please sir."

Marcus paused in his pacing.

"Chris Pike was my friend and mentor, sir." Kirk continued. "And now he is dead and his daughter is being held. This murderer needs to answer for what he did."

"War with the Klingons is inevitable, Mr. Kirk. Since we learned of their existence they have occupied two planets that we know of and have fired on our ships at least a half a dozen times." He step to some ship models and sighed before turning back. "London was not an archive. It was a top secret branch of Starfleet, code name Section 31." He looked down. "Harrison and Pike both worked for this branch and worked together. This was a clear message not only to Starfleet, but to me."

Kirk blinked. "Harrison worked for you?"

"Yes." Marcus said. "I reinstate you to the Enterprise. Either you bring Harrison home in chains to face trial or you execute him and save us all the hassle. Either way, we need Dr. Pike back. Once she is safe and her child born, we can deal with Harrison."

"What if she puts up a fight?" Kirk asked.

"Subdue her and bring her home. The death of a pregnant woman would make us look like fools, but the death of a bomber, we would look like heroes. Dismissed." Marcus said.

The pair saluted and left.

ZzZ

Katie woke.

She moved and found herself alone in the bed and the embers low. She looked about and gasped as she sat up, a hand on her belly. "Khan." She called.

She gasped as he appeared in the mouth of the cave. "Yes?" He asked.

She sighed and relaxed. "Why are we here?"

"To protect us. The Federation can only come here as an act of war." He smiled a little.

"The war Marcus claimed?"

"Exactly so." He nodded. He lifted a pouch. "You need to eat. The child will need nourishment." He set it in her lap and turned to bring more wood he had gathered to the fire.

She took a breath. "Marcus only cared about the child too."

He whirled to face her and took her face in his hand. "I do not just care for the child. I care for you also. It is growing faster than a human and you will deliver at least three months early." He said.

She gasped. She was already five months along, but that also explained the size of her and her fatigue. "Then sometime next month?"

He took a breath lifting a tricoder. "Actually I have no idea." He said. He swallowed. "This is new territory. Augments are not supposed to breed." He studied the readings on the screen.

She touched her belly as the baby moved. "Breed…you make me sound like a brood mare."

He looked up and shook his head. "Of course not." He took a breath. "But I hope to get us off this planet and to another where you can safely deliver with proper medical facilities."

"You speak like I am in danger."

"You are." He said honestly. "We all are, but you most of all. The child you carry is something that has never existed before." He took a breath. "If it starts to endanger your life, I will remove it."

She looked at him horrified. "But that could kill it."

"I would rather have it die than its mother." He said looking at her. "I need you Kathrin."

She swallowed. He was being frank with her. Also she could not help, but notice he was not thinking about the superhuman she carried, but her. He did love her.

ZzZ

It was nearly a week later.

The pair had ducked the Klingon patrols. The planet was a wasteland and many of the inhabitants has moved to a new home.

For now they were in a small cave in a rocky outcrop and Khan's communicator beeped. He lifted it and looked at his wife as she sat folding something.

"Attention John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You are to release Dr. Kathrin Pike to the Federation. We will not have her or the child she carries harmed. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration." He paused. "If you test me, you will fail." The communication went dead.

Katie looked at her husband. He took a breath and looked at her. "What will we do?" She asked.

He closed his eyes and then moved to their food. He pulled out a meal and gave it to her as he too ate it. She could not believe he was eating at a time like this, but she complied and ate some as well.

She was mostly done when her hand went to her head. "I feel strange." She said. "Can I have some water?" She asked.

He nodded handing a canteen to her. She took slow sips and then blinked. Her husband was watching her. He gently touched her head and then she dropped backwards. He caught the canteen with one hand and her limp body with the other.

The drug had worked faster than he had expected. He looked at her dreamy face and then laid her down on the soft moss and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm. He looked about and then rose to his feet. She would be safe here and they would not harm her.

He then went out to meet the challenge alone carrying two large weapons. He had his hood up and a face cover on as he looked about.

He looked up as Klingon patrols moved and seemed to be following a ship that was flying low. The other ship landed and the Klingon ships hovered even as one landed.

He waited to see.

A human woman walked out to speak with the captain. Brave. And stupid. The Klingons did not care about life anymore. Humans on the planet would start the war…assuming the patrol made it back to report.

Khan took a breath and decided. He would surrender to the humans if the number of torpedoes matched the tally he had and if they beamed his wife aboard.

The woman was lifted by her throat and Khan made his move. He fired every direction at the Klingons. There were three ships full of them. The humans fought, but he protected them firing a laser canon and phaser at those about.

He fired taking down the second ship and then dropped the laser canon. He pulled down his face cover revealing his face to the humans who were cowering together. He stood looking at them a moment. He had a long coat about him. He narrowed his eyes and then fired, leaping into the air at the last few Klingons left.

He landed and drew a knife, hitting one in the throat, he tossed down the phaser rifle as he grabbed the knife from the falling body and plunged it into another. He withdrew it, kicking another, and throwing it into the last. He reached down and picked up the phaser rifle and walked forward, pulling down his hood.

"Stand down." Spock said.

"How many torpedoes?" Khan asked.

"Stand down!" Spock repeated.

Khan looked at him, his hair falling into his face as he fired, knocking the phaser rifle from Spock's hands. "The Torpedoes. The ones you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?" He said holding his rifle on Kirk. Kirk looked at him, his face bleeding.

Spock sighed and spoke calmly. "Seventy-two."

Khan took a breath. "Seventy-two."

"Yes."

"Where is Dr. Pike?" Spock asked.

"Safe. I surrender." Khan said throwing his rifle down. "She is at this coordinates." He said lifting his tricorder to Spock who took it and lifted the rifle to aim at him.

Kirk rose to his feet slowly. "On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." Khan watched him. Kirk turned away and then punched him. Khan took the blows, letting the man hit him, and not fighting back.

Khan stood letting him until the woman cried out. "Captain!"

Khan watched Kirk and then spoke. "Captain?!" He hissed.

Kirk took a breath and looked as though he were going to hit him again, but did not. He turned away. "Cuff him." He said softly to the other two.

Khan allowed it.

ZzZ

On board the Enterprise Khan walked with his hands in cuffs before him, surrounded by a security team. He was taken to the brig and made no move to fight as he was led there.

Kirk, Spock, and Uhura walked behind them. "Bones. Did you beam everything up from that cave?"

"Yes sir."

"And?"

"There something you should see."

Kirk nodded and moved to go to the sick bay. He walked in and found Bones looking over a young woman. She was sleeping, on her side, her belly revealing her pregnancy.

"Is she all right?" Kirk asked.

"Yes." Bones said. "Drugged to make her sleep. I was just about to wake her."

Kirk nodded as Bones pressed a device to her neck. The girl's eyes fluttered and she took a breath. "Khan…" She whispered, but Kirk heard John.

"It's all right. You are safe now." Kirk said gently. "He can't hurt you anymore, Dr. Pike."

"Dr. Pike?" Bones looked at Kirk. "She's…his daughter?!"

"Yes." Kirk said. He pursed his lips as the girl sat up.

Bones examined her. "Other than being a little dehydrated you are fine." He lifted a glass of water. "Drink this down and I will get you more."

"Where am I?"

"The Enterprise." Kirk said.

"Dad's…I mean Captain Pike's ship?" She asked.

"It was." Kirk said softly.

She blinked. "Was? He was reassigned again?"

"No." Kirk sighed. "I am not sure how to tell you this, Kathrin other than just to say it." He took a breath. "Your father is dead."

"What?!" She gasped. She gasped and her hand went to her belly. She didn't even notice he had called her by her given name and not Dr. Pike.

"Whoa, calm down, sweetheart." Bones said gently seeing her vitals jump.

Kirk looked at her. "I'm so sorry." He touched her arm and she took a breath. "He was my friend. I mourn him with you…"

She jerked her arm away and got off the bed. "You lie!"

"Do I?" He asked. "He died when Harrison opened fire on the room."

"He could not have…not my father…he…" She was breathing hard and she went to the glass partition and cried out, punching through it.

Bones and Kirk gasped as glass cut her arm and hand as she began to sob. Bones came to her and lifted his device. He pressed it to her neck and she dropped into his arms. He lifted her into his arms and laid her down on the bed again. He looked at Kirk as he narrowed his eyes. "That could have gone more smoothly." He said pulling out the glass and healing the cuts with his tools.

Kirk looked at the glass. "That was four inches thick. She should not have been able to break it."

"You said you had Harrison on board."

"Yes. He took down an entire Klingon patrol. I want to know why."

"Sounds like we have a superhuman on board."

"Maybe, but I want to know."

They went to the brig. Harrison was pacing on the back step like a wild cat caught and being caged. He was watching them as they came to the clear front of the cell.

Bones moved a small hole over and widened it. "Put your arm through the hole. I want to get a blood sample."

Khan regally stepped down and then pulled up his sleeve. He inserted his arm through the hole and uncurled his fingers as he looked at them.

Bones set the device to his arm and Khan barely flinched.

"Where is my wife?" Khan asked. "She should be here with me. She is a danger to you if she is angered."

"Your wife?" Kirk said. "She is Dr. Pike, daughter of my friend, whom you murdered." He took a breath. "You raped her and she carries your baby, you murdering coward." He hissed.

Khan winced a little. "I never raped her. She was more than willing. Perhaps you should ask her." He sighed. "It was Marcus who was holding her hostage. I merely liberated my wife, but now she is your prisoner as well."

"She is not a prisoner. She is in the med bay being treated for dehydration, pregnancy, and her wounds." Bones said.

"Wounds?"

"She cut herself on some glass." Kirk said. "Nothing serious though."

Khan watched his blood going into the vial before he turned his head to Kirk again. "Why aren't we moving Captain?" He took a breath. "An unexpected malfunction perhaps, in your warp core? Conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space."

"How the hell do you know that?" Bones asked.

"Bones!" Kirk hissed.

"I think you would find my insight valuable, Captain." Khan said. "But I would also see my wife."

Bones moved the hole back as he withdrew the device and Khan pulled his arm back. He pulled his sleeve down and held the place a moment as Bones walked away. Kirk and Spock tuned away and Khan raised his voice. "Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed!"

Kirk paused in walking away. Spock looked from Kirk to Khan and back. Khan was watching them intently.

"Noted." Kirk said. "Go."

Spock nodded and walked away.

Kirk took a breath and turned back. Khan turned fully to him as Kirk walked back to him. "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I know how you seduced and raped Dr. Pike and then kidnapped her. I was authorized to end you! And the only reason you are still alive, is because I am allowing it…so…shut…your…mouth!"

"Oh Captain…are you going to punch me again, over and over until your arm weakens? Clearly you want to. Tell me, Captain. Why did you allow me to live?" He cocked his head slightly. "You knew where Kathrin was on your scanners. You could have retrieved her and killed me, why didn't you."

"We all make mistakes." Kirk said.

Khan shook his head. "No." Khan looked at him. "I surrendered to you, because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem have a conscious, Mr. Kirk." He took a breath. "If you did not, than it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 2-3-1-7-4-6-1-1. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look." He said.

"Tell me one reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you seventy-two, and they are on board your ship, captain." He watched Kirk. "They have been all along. I suggest you open one up." He said calmly before turning away to walk to the back of the cell once more.

Kirk watched him. "When Dr. Pike is conscious again, I will bring her to you if she is willing."

"You suspect she would refuse?"

"I do not know, but she is a victim."

"Yes, she has been played as we all have."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain more after you know what those tubes contain."

Kirk sighed and walked away leaving Khan to look after him.


	11. Revelations

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 11 – Revelations

Kirk walked into the med bay.

McCoy was standing before Kathrin who was seated on a bed. He was scanning her and she seemed to be tolerating it. He stepped to Kirk after excusing himself from her for a moment. Kirk looked at the scan of the blood.

"Khan's blood replicates like nothing I have ever seen. He is an augment. A true advanced human."

"Is there such a thing."

"We have him in our brig."

"Explains how he was able to attack the patrol."

"Yes."

Kirk stepped forward to the girl who was looking at her belly. "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"Perhaps, Captain." She acknowledged.

"What happened to you?" Kirk asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Admiral Marcus claimed you were held against your will."

McCoy stood nearby watching. Their girl's hand was still red from the glass cuts, though he had healed them and removed the glass from her skin.

She took a breath. "I was, but it was the Admiral whom held me. He knew my husband would come back for me."

"And he was right." McCoy said.

Kirk looked at her. "Admiral Pike told me about you. He raised you on his own. He loved you so much. You looked so much like your mother. He had no idea what to do with you when you wanted to join Starfleet, but he could not stop it."

She sighed. "He wanted me to stay on earth as a bio engineer."

"Father's always want to keep their little girl's safe."

She smiled a little and nodded. "My mother died and he felt so guilty about it, even though he was nowhere near where it happened. I was left without a mother and I had a captain for a father." She smiled a little. "I loved traveling through space as a child."

"He was a good captain."

"He was a good father too. As good as he could be." She looked down. "He had me and a crew. A captain is like a father of a crew. Dozens of souls on board."

"You know, I never knew my dad. He died saving my mother, myself, and the crew from an attack." Kirk said.

The girl looked at him. "I do not remember my mother." She sighed. "I used to think she was a beautiful woman with red hair and a fiery temper. Then I remembered that was me."

Kirk chuckled. "Yes. I look in the mirror and wonder how much of my dad looks back too."

She nodded. "I only have one member of my family left now." She looked up. "May I see him?" She asked. "Please, Captain?"

Kirk took a breath. "Come then."

She got up. He offered a hand and she took it a moment as she steadied herself. "Sorry." She said softly.

"Not a problem. How far along are you?" He asked.

"The development would say she is nearly due." McCoy said. "It is already nearly eight pounds."

"I am five months." She said.

McCoy looked at her. "Perhaps you miscounted, my dear."

"No." She shook her head.

Kirk lifted his hand. "This is Khan's child. Perhaps it is also advanced."

McCoy nodded. "Can I take a sample of the fluid?" He asked Kathrin.

She nodded as she laid back on the bed she had vacated. McCoy used a long needle through her belly button to get the fluid from her placenta. Kirk helped her sit up and McCoy ran the results. The child was an augment and would be natural born.

Kirk blinked. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did Khan." Katie said.

McCoy also took a blood sample from her before Kirk led the way to the brig. Katie was willing to walk with him. She waddled along. He was gentle with her and seemed to actually care about her welfare, not fake it as Marcus had. Marcus had wanted the baby to experiment on, little more. Kirk actually was a human being.

They stepped into the brig and Khan rose to his feet from where he had been sitting looking at the floor. "Katie." He whispered.

Kathrin moved to barrier. "Khan!"

Kirk looked at his chief of security. "Lower the shield. Let her in."

The man nodded and the girl stepped in before the barrier returned. Khan pulled her into his arms, one arm around her, the other cupping her neck, fingers in her hair. He held her to his chest after kissing her lightly and sighed, his cheek against her hair.

"Thank you, Mr. Kirk." He said looking at the captain.

Kirk nodded as Khan took his wife's hand and led her to the bench. He gently caressed her belly as she sat down and he joined her, speaking softly to her. Kirk knew then that Marcus had lied. The girl was not a captive at all. Even a girl with Stockholm Syndrome would have shown some apprehension, but their soft words, touches, and looks were those of lovers, familiars, and a married couple.

He moved to walk off to investigate the tube as Khan suggested. So far the pair of them had been telling the truth.

The only ones.

Perhaps it was time to go a little on faith here.

ZzZ

While McCoy and Dr. Marcus were looking at the torpedo as Khan suggested, Khan looked at his wife as she regarded him.

"What is on your mind?" He asked softly.

"My father is dead."

He took a breath. He looked down. "I am sorry."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You killed him."

"I killed more than a dozen in that room. With the bombing I am nearing sixty." He said.

She quivered. "But he was my father. Why did you not spare him?"

He took a breath and turned from her. "I tried, but he moved at the wrong time. I thought he would have been protecting Marcus."

"So you knew."

"I knew I had hit him, not that he was dead." He turned slightly. "However, I did hit him full in the chest."

He was not even denying it. She looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm an orphan." She whispered.

He turned back to her. "Yes." He said.

She had tears in her eyes. "I wanted him to be there. To see his grandchild. He wanted it as well…" She looked down as a tear fell. "We had made up and you took him from me!" She shouted.

He moved to her, taking her by the arms. "If I had not shot into the room, I could not have saved you. Marcus would have tortured you and our baby. I had to come back. He knew I would and the bombing was a message." He sighed. "You are an orphan, but not without family."

"I hate you." She hissed struggling.

"No you don't." He said calmly.

She struggled a moment longer before she sank against him, wrapping her arms around him. "I miss him."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He soothed as he caressed her hair and back.

She sobbed in her grief and he let her, allowing the grief to run like a fire hose from her to ease her. It was the only way she would move on and be able to relax.

"I love you." He murmured.

She nodded against his shirt as she held part of it in her fists.

After a while she had calmed and he laid her on the bench, letting her rest. He said beside her, caressing her face to calm her. She eventually slept for a time which was good for her and her coming child.

ZzZ

Khan had made Katie stay seated as food was brought to them. It was better faire than most prisoners would have, but Kirk had insisted because the woman needed it. She was a prisoner of sorts too, an augment, wife, caught between two sides. She was a victim in the truest sense of the word. Lies had been told about her, her husband was clearly not whom he was said to be, and she was the wife of the most wanted human on Earth at the moment.

Kirk was not about to let her be harmed more and so he allowed her to remain with her husband for now. There was not much harm in it and it kept them both out of the way and where they could do no harm.

She ate her fill and Khan was speaking to her gently when Spock came to the barrier.

"Excuse me, Dr. Pike?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him. "Yes? Oh Commander…What can I do for you?"

Khan had moved slightly, in a protective gesture before her, guarding his mate.

"I would speak to you a moment."

Khan looked at his wife. Her eyes looked to him and then she shook head slightly. She rose to her feet and walked to the barrier. It lowered and she stepped out as Khan rose, watching behind her as the barrier rose again.

Spock stepped to the side and gently looked at her. "I know that you did not take the news of your father's death well."

She took a breath. "No."

He sighed. "I was there when he left his world."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"As he was dying, I did a mind meld on him, to try to ease his passing." Spock said. "His thoughts, we all on you and leaving you alone in this world." He sighed. "He was afraid. Afraid for you. Afraid of death." Spock sighed. "But he loved you."

"I know." Katie said. "I wish he could have known his grandchild."

Spock sighed. "John Harrison killed him."

"We have spoken about it."

"I do not think it was intentional." Spock offered.

"You merely wish to placate me."

"No. Vulcans do not lie."

She nodded and turned to see Khan watching them, his azure eyes regarding them. "I will return to my cell now."

"You are not a prisoner, Dr. Pike."

"My husband is and as such, I am as well." She said.

He nodded slowly. "As you will, Lieutenant Commander." He turned to the chief as she walked back.

The barrier again dropped and Khan pulled her to him and let her sit again as he regarded Spock. There was no malice there, just almost curiosity about what was said.

ZzZ

Kirk found Katie sleeping when he went down to see how she was doing. Khan rose to his feet and walked to the barrier.

"Would it be acceptable to ask for a favor?" Khan asked softly.

"Why would I do a favor to a murderer?" Kirk asked also hushing his voice.

"My wife should not be here, but she insists. Would it be possible to have a blanket and a pillow given to her, perhaps two? The pregnancy is hard enough on her, but on a hard bench. I am a prisoner and I accept that, but should she suffer my sins also when she has had no part in them?"

Kirk shook his head. "I will have them brought for her." He looked at the dreamy face. "How is she?"

"I worry for her." Khan said looking at his wife. "The child has grown quickly and I fear she may deliver far sooner than her time. It is something we are not prepared for."

"Dr. McCoy can safely bring the child into this world."

"I thank you for that." Khan said. He looked at Kirk. "One final favor, again for her, not necessarily for me."

"Yes?" Kirk asked hesitantly.

"Do not let Marcus near them." Khan said.

Kirk nodded. "I will do what I can to keep them from harm. They are both innocents." He said looking at her. "And I am doing this for her as a favor to my friend's memory." He looked at Khan. "Remember that."

Khan nodded. "I do."

Kirk sighed. "Treasure her. She is better than you deserve." He turned and walked to the chief. "Have a blanket and pillow brought for Dr. Harrison."

"I thought she was Dr. Pike."

"She is married to the man." Kirk said and looked back at Khan.

Khan nodded and sat down again.

The blanket and pillow were taken through the small hole and Khan gently lifted her head and put it on the pillow and then laid the blanket on her as he then dropped and sat beside her watching over her, listening to her breath, and thinking about their future.


	12. Truth Seekers

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 12 – Truth Seekers

Katie and Khan were seated, quietly together on the bench as Kirk and Spock came into the brig. Khan's eyes followed the pair, but he remained silent a moment.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo tube?" Kirk began without preamble.

Khan looked up. "There are men and women in all those torpedoes, captain. I put them there." Khan said looking up. He had a hand on his wife as she sat watching, but saying nothing. Her blanket and pillow were nearly folded beside her to use later.

Kirk and Spock exchanged a look before looking back at Khan. "Who the hell are you?" Kirk asked.

Khan took a breath and looked at his wife. She nodded a little. Khan looked back and spoke. "A remnant of a time long passed. Genetically engineered to be superior as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different." He looked at Spock. He kept his eyes locked on Spock as he continued. "But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift." He at last turned. "I alone was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison." Kirk said. "Until a year ago, he didn't exist." He looked at Kathrin and then back.

Khan rose to his feet. "John Harrison was a fiction the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smoke screen to conceal my true identity." Khan said walking so he stood before Kirk. "My name…is Khan." He let that sink in a moment.

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a three hundred year frozen man for help?" Khan asked.

"Because I am better." Khan said.

"At what?"

"Everything." Khan said. "Alexander Marcus has needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships." He said turning as he spoke. He looked at his wife. "Kathrin was also used. Her bio engineering created a lethal bio weapon against the Klingons."

Spock blinked. "You are suggesting the Admiral every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect."

"He wanted to exploit my savagery!" Khan said turning to him. "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You, you can't even break a rule, how can you be expected to break bone?" He asked, eyes narrowing at Spock. He turned to Kirk. "Marcus used me to design weapons to help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unexpecting planet, and then he purposefully crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible and you would have no chance at escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted."

"No." Kirk said shifting. "I walked you open fire in a room of unarmed Starfleet officers." Khan closed his eyes and sighed. "You killed them in cold blood."

Khan turned from him. "Marcus took my crew from me." He looked at Katie. "He took my wife from me."

"You are a murderer!"

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety, with the help of Katie, by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but we were discovered." He took a breath. "I had no choice, but to escape alone." He paused and looked at his wife. His eyes locked with hers a moment and then she took a breath. "And when I did, I had ever reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." He was staring at the back as his body shook with emotion. He took a breath and blinked a tear from his eye. "So I responded in kind." He said.

Katie rose to her feet and walked to him. Touching his arm. He took a shaky breath and looked at her a moment. She touched his face lightly and he nodded.

Khan looked at her. "It was not until I arrived that I recognized, my wife was among those in the room. I beamed her to safety and though I had hope that perhaps the others had survived, I was still going to make Marcus pay for what he had done." He turned back to Kirk. He dropped his hand and took his wife's in his own. "My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything, you would not do for your family?" He kissed his wife's hand. "My family is here, with me again. Thank you."

Kirk blinked.

There was a buzz. "Proximity alert sir. There's a ship at warp heading right for us."

Khan looked up and Katie gasped looking up at him.

"Klingons?" Kirk asked.

"At warp? No Kirk. We both know who it is." Khan said stepping to him as he dropped his wife's hand.

"I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos."

Katie walked to her husband. Khan turned and pulled her protectively against him as he caressed her hair in an attempt to sooth her. She knew who it was as well. Khan's eyes were wide as Kirk looked at him and then turned. Khan's head turned to follow him as he began to run for the door.

"Lieutenant, move Khan to med bay. Post six security guards on him. His wife is free to go if she wishes."

"Yes captain." The chief said.

ZzZ

Kirk made it on the bridge. "Captain on the bridge." Someone barked.

He dropped into a seat. "ETA of the ship?"

"Three seconds sir." Sulu said.

"Shields."

"Yes sir."

The ship dropped out of warp right in front of them and Kirk gasped. "That is a big son of a bitch." He murmured.

"They're hailing us sir." Uhura said.

"On screen." Kirk said. "Broadcast ship wide for the record."

"Captain Kirk." Came the familiar voice as the face appeared.

"Admiral Marcus." Kirk said, taking a breath. "I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there."

"And I wasn't expecting to have word that you had taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders."

"Well…we had to uhhhh…improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you sir."

"I don't take your meaning."

"Well that's why you're here isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the neutral zone?"

"Captain they are scanning our ship." Sulu said quietly.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?" Kirk asked.

"Where is your prisoner Kirk?"

"As per Starfleet regulation, I am planning on returning…Khan…to earth to stand trial."

"Well, shit…" Marcus said rubbing his head. "You talked to him…" He sighed. "This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from."

"I also spoke to his wife…sir."

Marcus sighed. "She is in mourning and manipulated. She will see reason eventually, but I took a tactical risk when I woke that bastard up. Believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next." Marcus sat forward. "But I made a mistake. Now the blood of everyone he has killed is on my hands. Dr. Pike has suffered and that is on my hands too." He paused. "So I am asking you, give him to me, so that I can end, what I started."

Kirk looked at him. "What exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons and end seventy-two lives? Start a war in the process? What of his wife? His coming child?" Kirk sat forward. "Don't they matter too?"

"He put those people in those torpedoes. I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw that this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew?"

In the med bay, Dr. Marcus was listening with Dr. McCoy. Kirk was seated on a medical bed, cuffed, hands before him as he sat ramrod straight. He also listening as the guards stood about him. His wife was seated beside him, her hands wrapped about his arm. He looked at her and then down again.

Katie shook her head.

"What else did he tell you? That he is a peace keeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals." Marcus continued.

Katie looked at her husband. He looked at her and did not speak. "He called you Khan." She whispered.

Khan's eyes flicked to her and then straight ahead again.

"Now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anyone else dies because of him." Marcus paused. "Now I'm gonna ask you again, one last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is."

"He's in engineering sir." Kirk said. He took a breath. "But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away."

"I'll take it from here." Marcus said and turned off the transmission.

Kirk sat forward. "Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu." He stood up.

"Thank you Captain." Sulu said.

"Given your current awareness of Khan's true location in the med bay. May I know the details of your plan?" Spock asked.

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to earth and that is what I am going to do." He hit the communicator. "Mr. Chekov? Can we warp?"

"Sir, if we go to warp, we run the risk of seriously damaging the core."

"But can we do it?"

"Technically yes, but I would not advise it." The Russian said.

"Noted." Kirk said. "Mr. Sulu set course for earth."

"Yes, sir."

"Punch it." Kirk said.

The ship was off.

ZzZ

In the medical bay Katie was standing beside the bed. She took a breath. McCoy looked at her and gently laid a hand on her. "Dr. Pike."

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a twinge. It is sitting on my hips." She said.

Dr. Marcus touched her softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Katie smiled. "I am fine." She straightened. "How are you Carol?"

"I am good." She smiled a little. "You have been busy." She teased lightly nodding to Katie's large belly.

Katie smiled a little, eyes flicking to Khan who was watching quietly. "Yes."

"Who's the father? I thought you were a man hater." Carol chuckled.

"Just needed to find the right one." She looked at Khan.

Khan's face was impassive, but his eyes were keen.

Carol smiled. "Well. When you see him again. Tell him I am jealous and I hope you are happy."

"I am sure he knows, but I will pass on the message." Katie said. "Did we just go to warp, Dr. McCoy?" She asked as she felt the ship shutter a little as the stressed core came online.

McCoy nodded and then turned to Khan and lifted a scanner. "Well at least we are moving again."

"If you think you are safe at warp. You're wrong." Khan said softly. His eyes flicked to Dr. Marcus who stood before him.

Carol's face turned from passive to horror as she turned and ran. Khan's eyes flicked after Dr. Marcus and Katie moved after. She was not as fast as she moved.

"Carol! Wait!"

"What is it?" Carol asked as she held the lift.

"I can help. I helped designed parts of the ship with Khan."

Carol nodded. Together they moved. Before they reached the bridge, Katie doubled over and gasped. Carol looked back at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Katie panted. She grunted and straightened.

The pair of them came to the doors. "Permission to come on the bridge." They said in unison.

"Granted." Kirk said.

"Dr. Marcus." Spock said.

"Dr. Pike." Kirk said.

He went to them. He offered an arm as Katie panted. She was out of breath and looked at Carol.

"He's going to catch up with us and the only thing that is going to stop him from destroying this ship is me. So you have to let him talk to him."

"Carol, he can't catch us, we are at warp." Kirk protested.

"Yes, sir, he can. He has been developing a ship that has advance warp capabilities."

Katie nodded. "I have seen it. It is called the Vengeance. Khan made the ability to hunt ships at warp."

"Captain." Sulu said. "I am getting a reading I don't understand."

Suddenly their ship was under fire. Kirk grabbed the women and pushed them down. Katie gasped as he crouched over her. She took a breath and panted looking about as she felt the hits rock the ship. She heard cries as people were thrown about the bridge.

Katie and Carol looked at each other in horror as the Vengeance fired severely damaging the ship. They spun out of warp, leaving debris in a line.

"Where are we?" Kirk asked.

"127,000 km from Earth." Sulu said.

Kirk helped Carol to her feet. He then helped Katie who looked at him stunned. He helped her to her feet and she gasped, a hand going to her belly. Kirk looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"I…I think the baby is coming…" She gasped.

"Damage report!" Kirk cried gently looking at Katie as she looked at him fearfully.

"Our shields are down, we are defenseless sir."

"We have had a bulkhead breach."

"Major hull damage, captain."

"Evasive maneuvers. Get us to Earth! Now!"

"Captain. Stop. Everyone on this ship is going to die, if you don't let me speak to him." Carol said.

Kirk took a breath and then looked at Katie as she leaned against a console. She looked pale and frightened and in pain as she leaned weakly, a small cut bleeding from her hairline. He nodded to her.

"Uhura, hail them." Kirk said.

"Sir. It's me. It's Carol." Carol said.

The firing stopped abruptly and Marcus appeared on the screen. "What are you doing on that ship?" He asked. He looked. "And Kathrin. What a surprise."

"Sir, please. I heard what you said. You made a mistake and now you are doing everything you can to fix it. These people did nothing wrong. Bur dad, I cannot believe the man who raised me would be involved in destroying a ship full of innocent people. Then if I am wrong about that, then you are going to have to do it, with me on board."

"Actually Carol, I won't." Marcus said.

She gasped as she felt something. She looked down at the light from a transporter beam. "Jim!" She gasped.

"Block the transporter beam!" Kirk cried.

"I can't." a man said.

Katie was also glowing and they gasped and tried to move away, but suddenly were gone even as Carol shrieked in surprise and anger.

ZzZ

Katie and Carol found themselves on a transporter pad. They looked at each other and then gasped as two armed guards came to them.

"This way." One barked at them. He held Katie by her upper arms.

They were put into a lift. Katie then cried out and dropped to her knees. She lifted her hand as the man lifted his phaser at her as she sobbed in pain. "Please…"

Carol looked at them. "Let me see to her." She dropped. "Kathrin?"

"I…I think…I have been in labor a while, but was ignoring the twinges. They are becoming impossible to ignore."

"Do you have a med bay?" Carol asked the thugs about them.

"We are ordered to take you to the bridge."

"But she is in labor. She needs a doctor."

"There isn't one on board. You can take it up with the Admiral."

The lift stopped and the man lifted Katie bodily to her feet. She gasped and felt liquid running down her leg. Blood dripped down. Carol noticed. "Oh my God." She whispered.

Katie looked at her as the pains eased. "What is it?"

"Your water broke." Katie said.

They were moved bodily onto the bridge, neither of them fighting as the large men held them, bringing them toward where Marcus was.


	13. Vengeance

What Would You Do For Family

Chapter 13 – Vengeance

April 2259

The door of the lift opened and the women, who were holding each other were pushed out.

"Lock all torpedoes and phasers." The admiral said confidently. He turned and saw Carol and Kathrin. "Ah. I will be with you in a moment."

"Father…please!" Carol gasped.

Suddenly everything powered down and Kathrin looked about.

The admiral grunted and looked down. "What the hell happened?"

"We have no power captain!"

"Fix it!" Marcus barked.

Katie smiled a little as Carol looked about. Katie then gasped and held her belly as the man held her. Carol walked to her father.

"I will deal with you two in a minute. Someone get me the power back on line!" Marcus barked.

Carol slapped him. "I am ashamed to be your daughter." She growled as a man pulled her backward away from the admiral.

Marcus stared at her and then stepped forward. "Where I am from family supports each other."

"Where I am from admirals do not murder the innocent." She countered.

They stared each other down as the admiral's hand lifted. Carol readied for the blow, but then Katie's groaned, distracting him.

"Oh, my dear." Marcus said turning to her as he nodded to the henchman to pull his daughter back. He stepped to her as she stood hunched over.

As the contraction eased she straightened and then spat at the admiral. "I hope you rot in hell." She growled.

"He murdered your father!"

"You are going to murder him and dozens more!" She countered. "You aren't a man. You are a coward. A despicable bastard of a coward!"

He back slapped her and her head knocked to the side. Blood came to her lip, but then she moved her neck, turning back to him defiantly.

"Is that all you got?" She hissed at him.

"Katie!" Carol gasped in warning.

Marcus looked at his daughter and then the girl before him. "It was a mistake letting you meet him. He corrupted you." He said looking at her coldly.

"I am better to have known him. He did not corrupt me. He freed me."

"Freed you? From your aging virginity? You were a spinster because of your intelligence."

"He showed me worlds. Worlds you would see ended in your tyrannical reign."

He lifted a hand as a man moved forward. He stepped close to her and took her chin in his hands as he lifted her to look at him. "I was there the day your mother brought you into this world. You were trouble then like you are now. Christopher was so enthralled by you, but you were a spiteful little bitch then."

"Go to hell." She growled up at him.

"See you there!" He smiled a little and then kneed her stomach, hard!

She gasped startled and in pained shock as she dropped to her knees. Marcus then savagely kicked her again. Then twice more. Hitting her abdomen before Carol screamed in horror.

"Daddy! Stop! You'll kill them!"

Marcus turned his head as the girl curled around her belly, one arm raised, begging for mercy as she sobbed in pain. Carol was panting, pale, and crying as well. He narrowed his eyes. "Well then at least this child will not be messed up because of me." He nodded as Carol went to her friend.

"Katie…Katie…" She whispered.

Katie looked up at her crying. "It hurts…" She moaned.

Carol looked at the floor below her friend. A dark pool of dark blood was spreading from between her legs. She looked at her father. "What have you done?!"

"Saved the world from another superhuman."

"But Katie…"

Marcus sighed. It would not do to have her die. It would betray his friend's memory, especially if she died giving him a grandchild. He could kill the seed of Khan within her, but the girl needed to live. He looked up. "Activate the medical hologram unit." He said.

A man nodded activating the program. It was a file in the essential programs and the hologram appeared. "How can I assist you today?" He asked.

Marcus nodded to Katie. "Save her life."

The doctor looked down. "I require a tricorder and several instruments."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Jonathan get what he needs, if we have it."

The doctor looked at the girl as he lifted the tricorder. "Massive damage to the placenta, internal bleeding, rapid heart rate, and fetal distress." He looked at Carol. "I need your help."

Carol nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"It's okay. He will help." Carol said gently as she touched her friend's leg.

"Towels. A blanket to keep her warm. She is going into shock." The hologram looked at Katie who was looking up at him as though she could not focus well. "What is your name?"

"Katie." She murmured.

"Hello Katie. I'm the doctor."

ZzZ

Kirk took a deep breath as he stepped into the medical bay. Khan was seated on a bed, ramrod straight, looking forward, his cuffed hands on his lap. He walked forward to stand before Khan who regarded him.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship."

"Dreadnaught class." Khan said. "Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry, modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it is built purely for combat."

"I will do everything in my power to make you answer for what you did." Kirk said. He sighed and then shook his head a little as Khan held his gaze. "But right now I need your help."

"In exchange for what?" Khan asked.

"You said you do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

"Captain, you cannot even insure the safety of your own crew."

"He took Dr. Marcus and your wife on board his ship." Kirk said. He took a breath. "Kathrin is in labor."

Something flicked in Khan's eyes, like worry for a second and then it was gone.

"I tried to stop him." Kirk said. "Imagine what he could do to her and the baby. She needs our help."

Khan narrowed his eyes. "Suddenly you wish to help me. Some hours ago you accused me of raping and manipulating her."

"I have found in talking to her, that that was a mistake." Kirk sighed. "Carol is a member of my crew, Dr. Harrison is a member of your crew and Starfleet and they are both being held against their will by Marcus."

Khan blinked. "It is interesting that it is a pair of women who are driving you to action." He said calmly.

"It is not just them. Everyone on board this ship is in danger including your own crew."

Khan narrowed his eyes again. Kirk held his gaze a moment longer before he looked back at Dr. McCoy behind Khan.

"Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?"

Khan looked over his shoulder to where Kirk was looking.

"The tribble is dead. I am injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of the necrotic host. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I have ever seen and I want to know why."

Kirk watched Khan as he continued to watch Bones behind him work a moment before looking back at Kirk turning to face him fully again. "You coming with me, or not?" Kirk asked.

ZzZ

"You want to do what?" Scotty's alarmed voice said over the speaker in Kirk's hand as he walked with Khan beside him and armed guards before and behind them.

"We're comin' over there as soon as we maneuver the Enterprise into position as we speak." Kirk said.

"To this ship? How?" The voice asked.

"There's a cargo door. Hanger seven access port 1-0-1-A. You will need to find the manual override to open that airlock." Khan said as Kirk lifted the communicator at him as they walked.

"Are you crazy? Whoever you are?"

"Just listen to him Scotty, it's gonna be all right." Kirk said.

"No it's not going to be all right. You want me to open an airlock into space. Where upon I will freeze, die, and explode!"

Khan rolled his eyes. "He is a nervous man. Who is it?"

"The best engineer on this side of the galaxy." Kirk said.

"And why is he over there, not here?"

"He went to see what was at the coordinates you gave me."

Khan cocked his head. "So you did look. Is that why your attitude changed?"

"No. I still will see you punished for your wrongs, but right now I have a crew and two women to save."

"And a child."

"Yes. And an innocent child." Kirk said. "Are there medical facilities there?"

"Basic. Not enough should there be complications." Khan said.

The pair came to an area and Kirk tossed Khan a suit and helmet for their space jump. Khan took it and sighed pulling it over his clothing as Kirk did the same. He looked at the men with their phaser rifles. "They are not really necessary, I assure you."

"Pardon if I do not take your word for it." Kirk said.

Khan nodded as he straightened. "I would do anything for my wife and crew. You clearly understand that. This makes us, at least for the moment allies. Let's at least be civil."

Kirk swallowed. He looked at his men. "Stand down."

They did.

The pair pulled on their helmets and then dropped into an exhaust area to wait.

"Scotty. How we doing over there?" Kirk asked as he and Khan stood together looking at the doorway ahead of them.

"Captain. I wish I had better news. They've locked out their access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in three minutes. That means next time I won't be able to stop them from destroying the Enterprise. Stand By."

"Captain, the ships are aligned." Spock said.

"Copy that." Kirk said. "Scotty…"

"I'm in the hanger." Scotty said. "Give me a minute." He was out of breath. He ran down the hanger and then panted as he looked at the door. "Whoa, whoa, captain, this door is very wee. I mean, you know small. It is 4 square meters tops. It's gonna be like jumping of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass."

"Don't worry, I've done it before." Kirk said.

Khan whipped about to look at him.

"Yeah it was vertical, we jumped onto a platform from a shuttle and…"

"Did you find the manual override?" Khan asked impatiently. "Doesn't matter…Scotty…"

"The manual override, Scotty?" Kirk asked after him.

"Not yet, not yet…" Scotty said turning to run around. He made it to a terminal and started working on it.

"Captain, before you launch, you should know there is a considerable debris field between the ships." Spock said.

"Spock not now. Scotty. You good?" Kirk said.

"It's not easy…just give me two seconds, all right?!" Scotty hissed. "You mad bastard."

Khan hunkered down and looked forward. Kirk looked down at him and then sighed, joining him.

"Okay, okay…yes! Okay I am set to open the door." Scotty said.

"You ready?" Kirk asked Khan.

"Are you?" Khan asked. Not looking at him. He activated his display.

Kirk did the same and looked up. "Spock. Pull the trigger."

"Yes, captain." He paused. "Launching activation sequence on three, two…one…"

The pair was shot out into space.

"Captain there is debris ahead of you." Spock said.

Kirk moved around it. Khan watched him as he threw himself well out of alignment.

"Whoa! Jim, you're way off course!" McCoy barked as he stood watching.

"I know! I know, I can see that!"

"Use your display compass Captain. You must correct precisely 7.243 degrees."

"Got it. Working my way back. Scotty. You're gonna be ready with that door right?!" There was nothing. "Mr. Scott Where are you?"

"Captain. He can't seem to hear you. I'm working on getting his signal back." Uhura said.

A piece of debris struck Kirk's face plate. He saw the crack and swore.

"Captain?" Spock asked. "What is it?"

"My helmet was hit. Uhura, tell me you have Mr. Scott back."

"Not yet, Captain, but his communicator is working. I do not know why he isn't responding." She said.

"Problem collision detected." Sulu called.

"Khan use effusive action. There is debris directly ahead."

"I see it." Khan said as he worked his thrusters. However, he corrected too much and bounced off another debris patch. He grunted as he spun a little, disoriented.

"Mr. Sulu. Did we lose Khan?"

"I don't know sir. We lost the signal." Sulu said.

Spock sighed.

"Was Khan hit?" Kirk asked.

"We are trying to find him captain." Spock said.

"Captain you need to change your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees." Sulu said.

Kirk moved and tried to work his way back, but it was hard with all the debris in the path. "Spock. My display is dead. I am flying blind."

"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible." Spock said.

"Spock if I get back we really need to talk about your bedside manner." Kirk muttered.

"Commander. He's not going to make it." Sulu said.

Suddenly Khan was back on the screen. Sulu blinked. Where had the man been?

"My display is still functioning. I see you Kirk. You're two hundred meters ahead of me at my one o'clock. Come to your left a few degrees and follow me." Khan said.

Kirk looked over and nodded. He used his thrusters to come over to Khan who was watching him.

"Scotty we're getting close. We need a warm welcome. Do you copy? Do you copy Scotty?!"

"Of you can hear us, Mr. Scott. Open the door in…ten…nine…eight…"

"Scotty!"

"Seven, six…"

"Scotty please!"

"Five…four…"

"Scotty where are you?!"

"Three…two…"

"Mr. Scott open the door!" Spock barked.

"Open the door!" Kirk yelled.

"Mr. Scott now!" Spock barked again.

The door opened and a body flew out as Khan and Kirk flew in. The door shut and the pair dropped to the ground and fell and rolled as they continued due to their speed. They stopped before Mr. Scott who was seated at the terminal.

"Welcome aboard." Scotty said.

"Thanks. It's good to see you Scotty." Kirk said. He grunted as he lifted himself upwards on his hands.

Khan got up on his knee and looked about.

"Who is that?"

"Scotty, Khan. Khan, Scotty."

"Hello." Scotty said.

Khan looked back at him. "They'll know we are here." He said. "I know the best way to the bridge."

They pair pulled off their space suits which were confining. Kirk opened his small backpack he had to reveal phasers within. Kirk put the handle on one and handed it to Khan.

"It's locked to stun." He said.

"Their weapons won't be." Khan said looking about as he activated it.

"Try not to get shot." Kirk said.

Khan gave him a look before turning away to move toward the door.

ZzZ

Katie screamed as a contraction hit. Carol was beside her as the hologram looked at her. He then looked back. "This child is coming." He said. "I will need something warm for the mother and baby."

Marcus stood nearby watching. He nodded to a man. "Get the things."

"But the woman already got some sir and…"

The hologram looked up. "She is bleeding. I can control it, but I need to have the baby here before I can stop the hemorrhaging."

The man nodded and found more emergency blankets and a few more towels. The ones below the girl were soaked with dark blood. The hologram moved them out of the way and put the new under her as he looked under the blanket the girl had on her legs.

"The child is crowning." He said. He looked up. "A couple more pushes, Katie."

The girl was exhausted, but nodded as Carol held her gently.

The next contraction the girl tightened her body and pushed. The doctor reached to try to help the shoulders come.

"Good Katie. One more." The doctor said.

Marcus narrowed his eyes. The girl was pale. He had lashed out in anger and he knew if the girl died his daughter would never forgive him.

The next push the baby came out and the doctor gently laid him down after taking a tricorder to look at him. The baby was bluish and had dark patterns on his skin. Also the left side of his tiny skull was dented. A savage kick had hit him there, likely killing him. Carol looked to the doctor who shook his head.

The baby was dead. Now to save the mother.

Marcus looked at the baby. He tasted bile. He had done this harm and there was no way to undo it. He swallowed. He felt truly wretched for the moment.

One of his men came to him. "Sir. There was a hanger door opened on deck thirteen."

Marcus's eyes narrowed. "Khan." He hissed.

He looked over at the girl who had passed out from blood loss. Carol was trying to wake her as the doctor lifted instruments to try to repair the damage done to her. He was able to get the afterbirth born and then looked at the tricorder.

Katie was not well. He sighed. "We need take her to Earth where she can be properly cared for."

Marcus hissed. "When I have her husband, then yes we will return to Earth."

"But she is dying father." Carol said.

"She is regenerating. She will survive." Marcus said firmly. " Stay with her." He looked up. "Where is the power?" He asked. "Can you do anything else?" He asked the hologram.

"Not presently. Please take her to the nearest care facility."

Marcus hissed. "Terminate program!"

"Father!" Carol gasped.

He shot her a look and she looked down at the girl.

ZzZ

Meanwhile, the three moved on the lower decks.

"They're going to have full power and we're walking?" Scotty asked as Khan led the way.

"The turbolifts are easily tracked and Marcus would have us in a cage." Khan said. He moved to a computer as he reached around, putting the phaser in the band of his pants. He typed a couple keys and continued to speak, not looking up. "This route runs adjacent to the engineering room. They know they cannot discharge their weapons here without destabilizing the warp core, which gives us the advantage." He moved toward a hallway.

"Where did you find this guy?" Scotty asked Kirk.

Kirk groaned. "It's a long story." He said.

The three walked together with Khan in the lead.

"I don't mean to tempt fate here, but where is everyone?" Scotty asked.

"The ship is designed to be flown by a minimum crew, one if necessary." Khan said.

"One?!" Scotty gasped. "I…"

Just then a man's fist appeared. Khan dodged, punching the man in the throat before throwing him into the wall with a yell.

Kirk and Scotty then backed away as another came at Khan whom he again dispatched quickly. Kirk and Scotty then had two on them as Khan knocked one man to the side and then ran forward to kick another, delivering a powerful, superhuman kick to the man's chest, breaking most of his ribs with a sickening crunch as he was hurled backwards into another man behind him. Next was a man with a phaser rifle, but Khan had already disarmed the man before he knew what was happening and slapped the rifle across his face. The crunch made Khan smile a little as he turned back to the other two who were still fighting their original two.

He shook his head and moved to clear the way, rounding a corner and removing two more whom he surprised.

Kirk and Scotty soon knocked their opponents out and then looked about. "You all right?" Kirk asked, helping Scotty to his feet.

"Yeah." Scotty said looking up. "Where's Khan."

Kirk looked about. They moved ahead together, noting the trail of unconscious bodies on the ground.

"Where is he?" Scotty asked.

"Shit…" Kirk hissed.

"This way." Khan's calm voice said behind them as he looked at them. He pulled out his phaser from his waistband before turning to walk away.

"The minute we get to the bridge, drop him." Kirk said softly to Scotty.

"What? Stun him…Khan." Scotty took a breath. "I thought he was helping us."

"I'm pretty sure we're helping him." Kirk said.

The three moved, weapons ready as suddenly the lights began to come on. Khan looked up and then charged into the door way and onto the bridge.

"Retarget the Enterprise now!" Marcus said from his chair where he had sat down.

Carol looked up. "No!" She stood and a man grabbed her to keep her still.

Khan shot stunning every one he could while Kirk and Scotty got the rest.

Carol elbowed a man who had reached down to grab her dropping him as she crouched over Katie who had woken to the noise.

"Carol…what is…"

"Hush…"Carol said softly looking about.

She watched as Khan moved to the front of the bridge. Kirk trained his phaser on the Admiral who looked up at him defiantly as Carol sat up straighter. Kirk nodded and Scotty who was behind him shot Khan, dropping him to the ground.

"Make sure he stays down." Kirk said.

Scotty nodded and moved. "Excuse me." He said to Carol as he moved passed her and aimed his weapon at Khan.

Carol stood up to watch.

Khan wasn't truly stunned, but it had hurt and he opened his eyes a little. He looked about on the floor. Memorizing the whereabouts of everyone. Scotty was standing over him, however, he was watching Kirk and Marcus.

Drip…Drip…

He could not place the sound, but could hear it near him.

Khan then looked and saw the bloody towels, soaked to the point they were crimson and drying to the side near the still form of his wife. He could make out a small bundle. The bundle wasn't moving and in fact he could see the small side of the head was blueish. The baby had not drawn breath. It was dead. That was nearly impossible for Augment to not regenerate, but then he realized why. Had it not been to term and Katie had not been in labor, the baby would not have been stressed and would have been able to heal. However, it was dead. He could not fathom why or even how.

Drip…Drip…

His eyes shifted a little to Katie. She was lying, propped against something, a blanket wrapped about her. Her eyes were half closed and she was pale…too pale… He blinked and then realized she had been hemorrhaging and no one was helping her.

She shifted and he followed the movement and then it registered what the dripping was. He saw dripping from the upper platform to where he lay, crimson blood was dripping and it was coming from his wife and his face was near the small pool that was forming.

He had felt anger before, but nothing like the sudden rage he had at seeing, smelling, and hearing his wife's lifeblood dripping from her, slowly killing her with each drop lost. He looked again at the towels. She would need to be put into a coma to rest in order to regenerate the blood.

He could save her, by boosting her platelets, but he needed to get to her, but first he would allow his rage to wreck chaos down on the man responsible…

Marcus was a dead man.


	14. Something Wicked This Way Comes

What Would You Do for Family

Chapter 14 – Something Wicked This Way Comes

Kirk stood before the admiral and trained his weapon on him. He looked to the side of him. Carol was there, watching. She dropped down and touched Katie's face. The girl was pale, too pale, and the baby, whom he could see, wasn't moving or breathing. Kirk felt his heart harden. Carol lifted the small bundle and blinked tears.

Marcus sat calmly, watching the younger man. Kirk spoke then, his voice barely containing his own rage. "Admiral Marcus. You are under arrest."

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?" Marcus asked.

"Admiral. Get out of the chair!" Kirk commanded.

Khan was not moving, his eyes focused on his wife as the rage within him smoldered into an inferno. Katie wasn't conscious and she was unresponsive to Carol gently touching her. He needed to help her and give her more blood to help her recover. Whatever had transpired had left her terribly weakened and their child dead.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing Kirk. You better think about you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet. You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming, and whose gonna lead us? You?!" He pointed at himself violently with his thumb. "If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated. But if you want me off this ship, you better kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you sir." Kirk said. "But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair." He said. "But I would rather not do that in front of your daughter." He looked over at Carol who was smoothing Katie's hair as the young woman moaned a little in her delirium. "You all right?" He asked.

"Yes Captain." She said.

"How is Kathrin?"

"Not good sir. We need to get her help." Carol said. "She's dying."

"She's an augment. They can't die that easily." Marcus said.

"Captain, she has suffered a massive amount of blood loss from the birth. We need to transport her to the Enterprise immediately." Carol said as she laid the small bundle down beside the girl.

Khan had had enough. He leapt up and knocked Scotty to the ground.

"Him!" Carol cried out.

The engineer fell to the ground unconscious as Khan leapt over the console at Kirk. Marcus ran for the turbo-lift as Carol gasped.

Khan was on his knees as he rolled Kirk back to him as he lay on the ground. He punched Kirk as he snarled savagely at him as he let his rage control him. He punched him again, delivering a punch that would bruise if not break the young captain's jaw. Khan then hauled him to his feet as he rose by his hair and kneed him in the groin feeling something snap under the force. He then threw him out of his way. Kirk landed in a heap near Scotty, hurting, bleeding, and startled by how hard and effectively Khan had hit him. He could not move as Khan turned and saw Marcus.

Carol stood up from Katie. She stepped before him. "Listen!" She said looking at him. "Wait." She pleaded, but he was beyond hearing as he shoved her to the side, near his wife, and lifted a booted foot which he brought down with ruthless efficiency on her femur, breaking it instantly and causing her to cry out in pain in a scream that made his heart sing at her suffering. Katie startled awake and looked about.

"Carol?" She whispered.

Carol looked at her friend and bit her lip as she touched her cheek. "It's okay." She whispered.

Khan stepped over her. He would deal with her in a moment. She was crippled and would not be able to escape him or fight him.

He continued toward his aim and the focal point of his rage, Marcus. He grabbed the man by his head and pulled him away from the lift door, growling with his pent up rage. He held Marcus's head causing the man pain as he tried to grab Khan's wrists and fight him off to no avail.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I couldn't stop the blood!" Marcus gasped trying to get Khan to see reason.

"You…" Khan growled looking at him as he held his head. "You should have let me sleep!" He growled and pressed his hands together, crushing the Admiral's skull with his bare hands with the efficiency as though he were crushing a melon. Carol screamed in horror and Kirk's eyes widened as he watched in numb shock at how the Admiral met his end.

Khan straightened and wiped the blood on the shirt of the body after he let it drop in a heap before him.

He turned around and looked at Carol who was pale as she looked at him hyperventilating. He shook his head as he closed his eyes, letting his rage disperse now that Marcus was dead. Carol moved away from him as he dropped by his wife who looked up at him. "Khan…" She whispered seeing him.

"Hush." He said gently. He moved to a kiosk and pulled out an emergency medical kit. There was a syringe of pain killers and an empty one. He lifted a towel and using his teeth, he ripped it in a strip. He wrapped it about his arm as he pressed the first syringe into her to help her with the pain he could clearly see in her eyes. He then tightened the tourniquet on his arm and flexed it as he pressed the syringe into his own arm, drawing blood.

Carol watched in fascination as Khan then released his arm and then pressed the syringe into her strongest vein he could find. "You will be all right Katie. Just stay with me." He murmured as though her were talking to a child. The change in him, dealing with his wife was not lost on Carol or Kirk as he worked.

He then sighed as he lifted a tricorder. Already his platelets were helping her own regenerate. She had lost enough blood to kill a normal person at over five pints of blood. She had been able to survive because of her augment blood, but it had taxed even those cells. His blood would aid her and he let her lay back. He looked her over and saw bruising on her. His anger flared again, but he needed to be in control now.

He looked at the baby and saw the crushed skull for the first time and the bruising. He could guess what happened and he was happy he had killed Marcus in a similar fashion, though he did not deserve a quick death. Khan should have made him suffer, but it was too late now.

He wrapped the bundle in a funerary wrap and laid his tiny son to the side. He would have been full term, strong, and healthy had she not suffered in labor.

He turned seeing Kirk pushing himself up and he went to him grabbing him by the arm and twisting it behind him as he put a phaser to his head. He shifted and pressed a button, sending the image to the Enterprise has he stepped forward with Kirk before him.

ZzZ

On the Enterprise, Spock was beginning to wonder what was happening.

"Mr. Sulu, where is the captain now?"

"Our sensor array is down, sir."

The image came on screen revealing Kirk behind held with the phaser to his head. Kirk groaned.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you." Khan said.

"Captain!" Spock gasped.

"My crew for your crew." Khan continued.

"You betrayed us." Spock stepped forward.

"Oh you are smart Mr. Spock."

"Spock, don't…" Kirk began, but Khan grunted and hit him in the back of the head with his phaser sending him to the floor, out cold.

"Mr. Spock. Give me my crew."

"And what will you do when you get them?"

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished."

"Which as I understand it, involves the mass genocide of being you feel is less than superior."

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock, or will you give me what I want?"

"We have no transporter capability."

"Fortunately, mine are perfectly functional. Drop. Your. Shields."

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Let us play this out logically then, Mr. Spock? First, I will kill your captain to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will have no choice, but to kill you and your entire crew."

"If you destroy this ship, you will also destroy your own people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And then after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people." He took a breath. "Now. Shall we begin?" He asked calmly.

Spock paused a moment and then looked at Sulu. "Lower shields."

Sulu took a breath and nodded. He lowered the Enterprise's shields.

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock." Khan said as he spotted Kirk lifting himself upwards on his hands and knees. He kicked savagely at the man's ribcage, feeling at least two break as Kirk dropped gasping for air. Carol gasped watching as Khan moved to a console. Kirk coughed in pain.

Khan looked at his scans. "I see your seventy-two torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine Commander, I will know it."

"Vulcans do not lie." Spock said calmly. "The torpedoes are yours."

Khan nodded and transported them all aboard the Vengeance. "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"We have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine." Spock said.

Khan moved to the captain's chair and sat down. "Well Kirk. It seems apt to return you to your crew." The transporter light spiraled around Kirk, Scotty, who was waking up finally, and Carol who was holding her leg.

Katie sat up a little, revealing a creamy bare shoulder from under the blanket she was wrapped in. "Khan?"

"After all." Khan said looking forward. "No ship should go down without her captain." He said.

He locked his phaser array on the Enterprise and fired.

Suddenly, Khan was knocked from his chair as explosions rocked the ship. His wife cried out as she covered herself as sparks flew. Khan was on his knees, leaning against the console. He looked up realizing that Spock had outwitted him.

"No!" He cried.

"Khan!" Katie gasped.

He shook his head. "It is nothing…"

"That wasn't nothing…what the hell was that?!" She asked.

He looked at her. "It's all right, Katie."

"What was that?"

"Hush now, love." He said moving to her.

She looked about. "The baby?" She asked.

He swallowed a little. "He is fine. Just sleeping." He said gently. She could not move to where the baby lay so he was comfortable in the lie. He had wrapped him as though he were swaddled for sleep, a light cover over his face, though Khan could still see the tiny features.

He caressed her hair gently and then helped her into her clothing. She had stopped bleeding and was well on the way to recovery, but was weak, though she was alert. He sighed and kissed her softly before he put his arms under her body, bringing her to him in a smooth gesture.

He lifted her up in his arms and gently moved her to lie against the captain's chair. She had wrapped her arm about his powerful shoulders, but now she let him go as he set her down. She looked up as he used his tricorder to scan her. She was healing at a good rate, but it was clear that she could not be mobile on her own yet.

She looked over at the body, some feet off from her. Booted feet and an admiral's uniform. There was blood and gore about him. "What happened?" She asked.

"He hurt you." Khan said looking over.

"What did you do?"

Khan shook his head. "You need no know."

She blinked. "He kicked me." She looked down. "I was in so much pain from the labor, but he kicked me…"

"Hush. It is over." He said. His hair was out of place and hung before his face. She brushes a lock back in a tender gesture.

"I love you." She said.

"As I you." He murmured.

There was an alarm and Khan looked up. He hissed and moved about looking at the controls as he realized the Vengeance was being pulled into the Earth's atmosphere. He looked at his wife as she sat up, unable to stand yet. She would be weak for at least a day, but he was determined that she would live, even if their child had been taken from them.

The Vengeance was out of control. He looked at his wife as she looked back. She did not look afraid.

The Vengeance passed by the Enterprise as it lifted upwards by less than a ship length. On board, Khan looked about. "Set destination: Starfleet headquarters!"

"Engines compromised. Cannot confirm destination. Confirm order." The male computer voice said.

Khan looked at his wife and then at the screen. "Confirm." He growled.

He then looked at his wife as she looked at him suddenly realizing what he was about to do. "Khan?!" She gasped. "The people…they…"

He moved to her. She looked up at him with fear and something else he could not really read, but he did not like it. His anger flared a little. He gripped her chin in his hand, painfully, and kissed her. She protested a moment before she relaxed into the bruising kiss that reminded her whom she belonged to. His hand moved up to caress her breast through the thin clothing causing her to gasp softly. They were very sensitive and he knew this well. She was too distracted to see him lift something and press a device to her neck. "I am sorry beloved…" He murmured as her head lolled backward into his large palm. "But I do not need your distraction right now."

He reached and lifted his child in his arm and moved the limp form of his wife to the base of the console. He crouched, using his body to protect them both from harm as the ship drove downwards. The first impact as at the base of the ship and he gasped and cradled the pair closer, wedging himself firmly as the front end dove into the bay, tipping the ship upwards.

The momentum carried it into New San Francisco, destroying sky scrapers and buildings and killing dozens as debris fell about them.

Finally, all was quiet and Khan took a breath. He looked down. He was now lying against the console, his wife in his arms before him, and his child at her breast. He looked down at her and grunted a little in pain. The beating he had taken would have killed a normal person, but Khan was already recovering as he felt his body healing the myriad of cuts and bruises on his body.

He turned his head and looked below. The bridge window was wide open and he hung above the once great city. He smiled grimly as he saw the ruin he had caused. Starfleet would remember him, even if it was in infamy for what he had done.

His wife groaned a little. He looked at her. He knew the hyperspray would not last long on an augment, but he had kept her from fighting him or becoming more injured in the descent. Soon he would need to face the truth, but for now, he needed to get her to a safe place to recover fully.

He shifted and holding the pair to him. He dropped to the edge of the wide open window with a grunt. He reached up and used a bit of cord to tie the bundle of his lifeless son to the body of his mostly unconscious wife.

Once that was done he straightened, using one arm to hold her to him, tucked up against him almost like a child, and the other held the loose wiring above him. He looked down below. It was a long ways down, but he would make it and his family with him.

Without second guessing himself, he jumped outwards and down.

For a moment he was suspended in time as he looked about a moment and then down at the angelic face of his wife, who though covered in grit and grim, was still his small bit of heaven he would protect with his life and love, all he had to give.

Then he landed, nearly thirty meters down, his legs bending to take the shock of the fall. His wife blinked as she tried to focus. "Khan?" She asked.

He did not reply as he looked down for the next jumping spot ignoring the ache in his knees even as it dissipated. He touched her face gently, using his other hand to cover her eyes as he dropped further, this time into the layer of dust from the buildings that were still collapsing about.

"Khan?" She asked again, a hand touching his against her face.

"In a moment." He said, near her ear to soothe her.

She relaxed, knowing he was near, but her body and eyes would not fully obey her. Still her husband would protect her. She knew that.


	15. Epilogue - Cold Hope

What Would You Do for Family

Chapter 15 – Cold Hope – Epilogue

Khan set his wife down with the baby in her arms as he looked about. People were running in terror, he was injured, but not severely. His wife had some cuts that needed attending to, but holding a baby, someone would notice her leaning against a building looking dazed and confused with her dress soaked in blood and holding a clearly just born infant.

Khan pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her mouth. "I will come back for you."

"But…"

"Hush." He soothed. He looked up and then moved, limping slightly as his joints protested the guided fall he had done with the added weight of his wife and child. He paused looking back and sighed. Sure enough a member of Starfleet medical had found her.

She was looking up at him and not speaking, just looking at him dazed as she clutched the baby to her. The medical officer touched her face and looked at her before calling for a stretcher to carry her away.

He sighed. She would be well looked after.

He turned the corner and lifted a jacket he found on a chair of a café as the people there were gawking at the destruction near them, food, and personal items forgotten. He looked back at the destruction in his wake and then limped lightly, feeling his joints healing as he moved away from the scene. With his cuts he looked like a bystander and security left him be to clear the area.

He turned around a second, catching his breath and he noticed the swirling pattern of someone beaming down. He cocked his head and then the figure turned and met his gaze from across the square. It was Commander Spock.

Khan took a breath and turned to run as Spock lifted a phaser. He had a decent lead on the Commander and ran down the street and into a building. He run up some stairs and looked at his options. Sighing he ran straight at the glass at the far side of the corridor and leapt through the glass. It shattered around him, but he kept going, even as he felt some glass in him.

He ran down a ramp, pushing people from his way as the Commander continued to pursue him. Running across a busy street, traffic stopped as he ran before them to the far side. Khan looked about for an escape route. He looked ahead, going down another block, and he spotted an automated trash ship. He smiled a little and ran, knocking two men down who tried to stop him.

He growled and with a great leap, leapt on top of the small ship as it lifted into the air. The leap was not something a normal human could have done and he took a breath to calm himself as he looked back. Spock was there and he too leapt for the ship, but only barely caught it.

Khan rolled his eyes. At least the commander was determined.

Khan stepped to look for the Commander was hiding. He then heard a noise and turned, seeing him crawling up the front side. He narrowed his eyes and moved to where Spock was, kicking his phaser away and then lifting him bodily up to him. He moved to him, punching at him, which the Commander ducked, delivering his own, which Khan barely felt.

The pair traded blows as the machine flew high above the skyline. However, then Spock put a nerve punch on Khan. Khan did not drop as expected and instead cried out angrily and fought the feeling and then removed Spock's hand from him. Spock was startled enough that Khan was able to deliver a blow that knocked him backward.

Khan went to him and lifted him by his throat, looking in his eyes before knocking him back. Spock landed in the ground with a loud grunt. Khan took a breath and went to him, grabbing his head, determined to end this to get away and rescue his wife once more.

Spock looked at him and then reached up to try to knock him away. Failing that, he lifted a hand to Khan's face and mind-melded, at least partly with him. Khan growled, blocking him, but jumped back away from the sensation. Spock dropped to his knees and then back.

Khan looked for an exit and found it. He looked back at Spock and then jumped.

Spock looked startled and moved to see. He smiled a little seeing another trash ship had come below and Khan was on it, hands on his knees, breathing to calm himself. Spock sighed and moved to the front as the ship passed under his and he leapt, landing on the back part and rolling backwards. He caught himself and pulled himself up.

Khan straightened, shaking his head a little. This man did not learn. He really did not want to kill the Vulcan whom he actually admired for his intellect, but the Commander was leaving him little choice as to get away. Khan moved to him and kicked him hard in the chest. The Commander was knocked back with a grunt. Khan then knelt down and punched him, holding him up to take the blows. Maybe he could incapacitate him still. He threw him toward the front and moved forward and kicked him in the face. Spock grunted in pain.

Khan moved and punched him more. He then grabbed the Commander's head, growling as he moved to crush his skull. He then heard something behind him. He turned and saw the pretty dark skinned woman who had been on Kronos and nearly killed by the leader of the patrol. She fired at him.

He looked at her. The stun bolts hurt, but were a distraction he walked toward her as she fired. She backed away from him firing. Good the girl was scared. Smart girl. He continued going toward her and then Spock grabbed his arm.

Khan whirled and Spock hit him with some sort of metal object across his face. That one stunned Khan enough that Spock was able to grab his arm and break his arm. Khan gasped and then Spock lifted him in the air and spun him in the air.

"Spock!" The girl cried out.

Khan landed hard on the metal of the ship as Spock body slammed him down. Spock began to punch him over and over. Khan blinked, stunned, unable to fight with one arm.

"Spock! Spock Stop!" The girl pleaded, dropping to her knees as Spock continued to deliver blows to the now stunned and barely awake Khan. "Stop! He's our only chance to save Kirk!"

Spock stopped and looked at her.

Between his legs, Khan looked about dazed. Spock narrowed his eyes and lifted Khan by his collar. Khan did not fight him at all as Spock delivered a savage upper cut that knocked the augment out cold. He took a breath and panted as Uhura went to him and hugged him softly from behind, panting as well.

ZzZ

It had been two week since the crash.

Kathrin still moved about with a slight bit of hesitation. She stood on a hill just to the East of her home in Boise. She held and urn in her hands and she sighed.

She looked to the side of her. Khan stood, heavily bond with six guards with him as he looked on. She sighed and opened the urn and sighed as a small breeze blew behind them. "Run free, William. Chase butterflies in heaven." She whispered as the wind took the ashes and spread them passed them.

Khan took a step forward not caring about the armed guards. He wanted to comfort her as he watched a single tear drop from her eye.

"You named him." Khan said softly at her elbow.

"Yes."

He nodded.

She turned to him. "They denied me joining you." She said.

He sighed. "That is likely the worst punishment for us both." He looked out. "Exile is easy. Being away from the woman I love will be the hard part."

She smiled a little. "You will be sleeping."

"Yes. But when I wake again without you, it will not be easy."

She nodded and looked back toward the hills and then back. "I love you Khan." She said. "Please. Remember me."

He looked down at her. "How can I forget my soul?" He murmured. "I love you too, Katie. Remember me also."

She nodded and leaned up and kissed him. He could not hold her as he wished and so he kissed her back, sighing, remembering the feel of her, the taste and smell of her, burning it to his memory.

"They tell me, you saved Captain Kirk."

"My blood did." He said.

"He convinced the admirals to let you come."

"Then I will have to thank you."

She fretted and was straightening his sleeve absently. She shook her head as she saw a transport arrive. "They are here." She said.

He nodded. "Remember who and what you are." He said softly to her.

She nodded. "I am Dr. Kathrin Singh, wife, mother, augment."

He smiled a little. "Good."

"It's time." A commander said behind them.

Khan took a breath and Katie leaned up for one last kiss. He kissed her and then pulled back before he could not with a loud smacking noise. He turned away and allowed his guard to lead him to the transport.

He was loaded into the transport, but he turned back to his wife who had followed, watching. He half smiled and mouthed "I love you" and then taking a deep breath, 'goodbye', as a single tear ran down his face.

His family was safe. His wife was safe. He could go peacefully. She was free to do as she willed. He wondered, as he sat down, what she would do with her life now that she was free of him and Marcus.

Katie watched and sighed as she watched the transport go.

"Greetings Doctor." Came a voice.

She turned. Commander Spock stood there, regarding her. He cocked his head slightly. "Commander."

"Are you well?"

"Well enough. I have lost my father, my husband, and my child." She swallowed. "It has been a hard week."

He nodded and watched her walked away from him. She made it to the small hill top to the west of them before she broke down and began to sob. He followed her and gently touched her upper arms, trying to comfort her. She sobbed harder and then turned to him. She then clung to him.

Spock held her, gently rubbing her back. She needed to allow the emotions out so she could start anew. He held her for some time until she began to quiet.

He put her out to arm's length then. "Come. Let's get you back to New San Francisco. Captain Kirk will want to see you."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to a small transporter shuttle.

ZzZ

Katie walked into the graveyard.

Graves were not common these days due to the human population, but people could still request them if church yards had enough space still in them.

She walked, her soft shoes whispering in the grass.

It had snowed in the night. She moved to her destination and smiled as she dropped and wiped the snow from the grave. She sighed and swallowed a little hard. "Happy birthday, Daddy." She whispered. She laid a white rose with a small toy tied to it with ribbon before the stone.

She stood a moment. "Are you looking after William since Khan and I cannot?" She asked softly as she brushed a tear away.

"I am sure he is." Came a soft voice.

She turned and saw Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy both standing near her. She dipped her head. "Greetings." She said. "You have recovered well, Captain."

"Yes, but I fear you have much harder hurts to heal." He said coming to her. He then dropped and laid a rose before the grave beside her own. "I miss him too, Katie."

"He was a good man."

Kirk nodded and straightened. "What will you do now?"

"I am not sure. I had wished to join my husband in sleep, but the admirals denied it."

"I recommended you be free. You did nothing wrong."

"You do not understand love, Captain."

"No, but I understand hurt." He looked at her. "He was the father I did not have." He touched her arm. "I regard you like a sister now. I want to look out for you and do what is right for you." He touched her cheek. "Sleeping beside him, is a waste of who you are."

She looked at him sharply. "What am I to do then, _brother_?" She asked. "I have no one."

"No you have someone." He corrected. "You have a family, if you will have us."

"Pardon?"

"I want you to come with us when the new Enterprise is completed."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because I would do anything for those I see as my family. Since you are more family than most, I will protect you."

She shook her head. "I think that is my husband's blood talking in you."

"No, that is me, James T. Kirk." He smiled then. "Besides. I always wanted a little sister." He said. "Especially one who kicks ass like you do."

She laughed finally then. "All right." She said.

He hugged her and kissed her brow. He looked back at Pike's gravestone. "I will protect her. I made you a promise and I will keep it."

They walked back with McCoy smiling at them.

ZzZ

It was nearly a year later.

Kathrin was the leading biological scientist in the world. She worked long hours and seemed content to be alone often. However, her friend, Carol Marcus was often with her, using her knowhow to create various simulations for Kathrin who was studying the limits of the human body, often using herself. Not many knew she was an augment, but Carol did. Kirk, her brother, united to her in grief over her father's death, often came to see her as well.

Today was a special day.

Kirk had brought his "sister" as his special guest to the ceremony to dedicate the new Enterprise that had been built. Kirk was speaking with Katie beside him as she looked out over the crowd.

"Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are…When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship, he had me recite the Captain's oath…Words I didn't appreciate at the time. But now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were and who we must be again." He paused. "Our new mission is now to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before."

There was much clapping as those before him stood up and went to his sister. "Did you like that?"

"Yes. Nice, sweet, to the point, and short." She said.

He chuckled and kissed her brow.

The pair had become close over the past year. He took her hand and they began to walk away toward where there were refreshments when a woman appeared with her daughter. She had a London accent. "Captain Kirk?" The woman asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you for your words." She said caressing her daughter's hair.

"Of course." He said. He looked down at the young girl who stood before him, healthy and beautiful.

"Mommy, is that her?" The girl asked looking back at her mother and then Kathrin.

"I think so. Why don't you ask her?" The woman said.

Kathrin cocked her head and dropped down to the girl's level. "Hello."

"Are you Dr. Kathrin Harrison?"

"No, I am Dr. Kathrin Singh, but Harrison was the name my husband took for Starfleet." She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

The girl moved and hugged Kathrin, startling her. She stiffened at first and then hugged the petite girl softly. "Thank you. Thank your husband for me." The girl said.

"Why?" Kathrin asked.

"Because he saved my life."

Kathrin blinked and then put the girl to arm's length. She lifted a flower to the doctor who took it. "You're Lucille Harewood." She said softly.

The girl nodded, pleased that Kathrin knew her.

Kathrin hugged her again and then stood taking her hand and turning to Rima, her mother. "How are you?" she asked.

Rima smiled at her. "Well. I can never thank you enough." She swallowed. "I heard you lost your own child. I am sorry."

"It was not easy, but I too have lost my husband as you have."

Rima nodded. "I will never understand fully what happened, but to meet his wife in person is good enough for me."

Kathrin stepped to her and hugged her. "I must do more."

"What more can you do?"

"I will pay for Lucille's schooling. Death benefits are not wonderful and she should have the best with her bright mind."

"You are serious."

"Yes." Kathrin said. "Think of me as her new godmother."

"Miracles do come true." Rima whispered. "More than once."

Kirk smiled and then stepped forward. "Katie we are expected."

She nodded at him. She looked once more at Rima and Lucille. She smiled. "I will be in touch."

"Thank you, Dr. Singh."

"No. Thank you." Kathrin said.

Kirk walked with her into the building as she turned and left. "Are those two…?"

"Yes." She said. Leaving it at that.

ZzZ

A week later, when all her affairs were in order, Kathrin walked onto the new Enterprise to serve as one of the three science officers on board. The other two were Carol Marcus and Spock, all of which had different specialties.

The door to the bridge opened and she looked out. "Permission to come on board, captain."

"Granted, Commander." He said turning to see her, a smile on his face.

She smiled and stepped into the room.

ZzZ

The Enterprise was away for the start of a five year mission.

After the full day, Katie went to her berth. She sighed as she walked in. She still needed to unpack, but there was a message on her PADD. She looked at it and clicked it. It was from Starfleet Command, marked urgent, but encrypted.

She clicked the key to remove the encryption and the viewer began to speak as she moved about the room. The picture was dark, but the voice was clear.

"Greetings, Dr. Singh."

She froze. She knew the voice well. She had not heard it for more than a year. How in the hell had…

"I know this may come as a surprise. This message has been buried deep in the mainframe of Starfeet's computer until the date I gave to be sent to you. With this message is the information you need to rescue me and my seventy-two compatriots. I know you have missed me. My crew and the two of us are family, beloved, and there is nothing you would not do for family. I love you. More message will follow in the coming weeks. For now, I am ever yours, Khan."

She stared at the screen numbly and then looked out as the small beads of light flicked by her window.

She had hope.

She would see Khan again.


End file.
